For All The Days to Come
by Marione
Summary: Sequel to What The Future May Hold. Lucius Malfoy is not dead... and he wants revenge. In order to keep his family safe, Severus must track him down and put an end to his evil before it can harm them. SSHG. Rated R for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is the sequel to my first fanfic, "What The Future May Hold". I suggest reading that one first, if you haven't already done so.  
  
Welcome back to all of my readers! I do hope that the sequel lives up to your expectations.  
  
All questions, comments, and constructive criticism are welcome if you would like to leave a review!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters and places from the books in the series are copyright JK Rowling. They are not being used for profit, only for personal enjoyment.  
  
*****  
  
"When two people are at one in their inmost hearts, they shatter even the strength of iron or of bronze." (Source unknown)  
  
*****  
  
*Prologue*  
  
Christmas had always been the most magical time of the year at Hogwarts. Outside, the grounds were a winter wonderland in every sense of the meaning... from the blanket of snow and the way it reflected the dazzling rays of the winter sun, to the snowcapped trees of the forest, to Hagrid's hut which looked like a fairy tale cottage. Inside, the enchanted decorations of the Great Hall, the fairy lights of the Christmas trees, the everlasting icicles.... to Hermione Granger, there was no more beautiful place in the world than Hogwarts at Christmas time.  
  
But this year, she took no joy in the dazzling effects of the castle or the grounds in all their winter glory. This year, she barely even noticed.  
  
Just when all of her dreams had finally come true, the nightmares of the past reared their ugly head.   
  
She should have been happy, celebrating her first Christmas with Severus and their son, Samuel, as a real family, and anticipating the birth of their second child, due the next month. But instead, she spent her days worrying about her husband, and her nights tossing and turning, unable to sleep without him by her side. She missed his presence, the warmth of his body curled up in bed beside her, the feel of his elegant hands caressing the swell of her abodmen, his deep silky voice as he whispered words of love to the child within.  
  
Each day, she waited and hoped for Severus' return... and her nights were spent lying alone in their bed, silently crying as she prayed for his safe return.  
  
She worried for Remus, also. He had become so much more than a friend to her... he was more like a surrogate father, having stood faithfully by her side through all of the trials and tribulation that she had endured the previous year.   
  
Granted, the men had only been gone for two days... two very long days. But it was getting harder with every moment of uncertainty. Where were they? HOW were they? And when would they return? Nobody, not even Albus, had the answers to these questions.  
  
The night of Samuel's first birthday, the two men had rushed off after receiving the news that Lucius Malfoy was not dead, as they had believed for more than one year now... rather, he had been locked up in one of the highest security cells in Azkaban, but had somehow escaped after security at the prison had been breeched. Severus had felt that he may be the only one who could track him down, and Remus had insisted on going as well. The two men, once bitter enemies, had long ago put the past behind them and become allies. Recently, their relationship had turned to friendship, as Remus had become involved in Hermione's life, and was now courting her mother.  
  
There were only two things keeping Hermione from sinking into a pit of despair... her mother, and her son.  
  
Elizabeth had been encouraged to stay with her at Hogwarts'.... for Hermione's sake, they had been told. But Hermione knew better... it was for her mother's safety as well. No matter what the reason, she was relieved to have her mother by her side, not only for the emotional support, but to help with her Samuel as well. Hermione was getting closer to the end of her second pregnancy and it was getting harder to keep up with the child, who was just learning to walk.  
  
By the end of the second day, Hermione was growing more concerned for the safetly of her husband and her dear friend. She knew that her expectations were unrealistic, but still she had hoped that they would accomplish their mission the first day, and return to the normal lives that they had settled into.   
  
She should have known that there was no such thing as 'Happily Ever After'... at least, not when evil men like Lucius Malfoy were involved.  
  
Hermione saw her mother off to the visitor's quarters that evening before returning to the solitude of her own rooms. She had given up hope of Severus returning that day, and was fighting to hold herself together as she lay her son down to sleep in his nursery. Focusing determinedly on Samuel's well being, she was oblivious to the sound of her bedroom door swinging open and the rush of heavy footsteps approaching the nursery.  
  
Suddenly feeling the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, she whirled around and gasped when she came face to face with the dark figure who was standing in her doorway. 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Mild R rating in this chapter.  
  
Thank you to all who are reading my story. All questions and comments are welcome if you would like to leave a review.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters and places from the books in the series are copyright JK Rowling. They are not being used for profit, only for personal enjoyment.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione could hardly believe it... standing right there in the doorway, looking weary and disheveled, was the last person she expected to see that night. Her husband... her soulmate... Severus was home. As she met his eyes, he closed the distance between them with a few swift steps, pulling her into his arms as he crushed his lips to hers.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered against her lips, "I've missed you so..."  
  
She couldn't speak... she yearned to tell him how much she had missed him, how worried she had been, and how relieved she was that he was home. But the words wouldn't come. She merely nodded her head and mouthed, "me too..." before pulling him back in for another tearful kiss.  
  
He reached up to tenderly brush the tears from her cheeks as he pulled away. Smiling as he looked into her large brown eyes, he asked, "How is Samuel?"  
  
Hermione took him by the hand and led him over to the crib where their son was sound asleep. Peering in at him, they both smiled. "Merlin, I've missed him!" Severus whispered as he reached in to brush Samuel's silky black hair off of his brow. Samuel's eyes fluttered open for a brief moment, and as they closed again a small smile played on his lips... he was likely to think that it was a pleasant dream.  
  
Severus smiled as he turned back to Hermione, placing his hand on her abdomen and asking, "And how is the baby?" His eyes grew wide as, just a moment after he spoke, he felt the child move within, "I think I just got the answer to my question!"  
  
She nodded as she led him out of the nursery, closing the door behind them before throwing her arms around his neck again as she murmured, "I can't believe you're really home! We've missed you so much... I've been so worried, Severus. Something could have happened to you..."  
  
"But nothing did," he assured her, "I'm fine..."  
  
"And Remus?"  
  
"The same," he replied, "he is off in search of your mother."  
  
"She'll be so relieved. She's tried to be so strong for me, but I know that she has been just as scared as I have..."  
  
Severus reached out to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ears as he looked into her eyes, "Hermione... we didn't find him."  
  
Hermione nodded sadly, "I expected as much."  
  
"We need to continue our search..."  
  
"No! NO, Severus... please! I can't bear it if you leave me again!"  
  
"Shhh..." he tried to soothe her as he pulled her back into his arms.  
  
"I don't want you to go back out there, Severus! It's too dangerous..."  
  
"I'll be fine..." he tried to assure her.  
  
"And the baby could come any day... Samuel was six weeks early, remember?"  
  
"I remember..."  
  
"And it's almost Christmas! Our first Christmas together, Severus! I want you here... I want you alive!"  
  
"I will be," he tried to assure her. "This, I promise you. I will be home for Christmas."  
  
"Don't go back out there, Severus..."  
  
He sighed as he held her closer, "I love you, Hermione. That is why I must do this... for our family."  
  
"But there's so much at stake..."  
  
"There is even more at stake if I don't stop him!"  
  
A cold chill ran down Hermione's spine. She knew that he was right... Lucius Malfoy would stop at nothing to exact his revenge. She only wished that Severus wouldn't insist on being the one to stop him.  
  
"I'm scared..." she choked.  
  
"I know," he reached up to caress her cascade of curly hair as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
  
"When are you going back out there?" she asked hoarsely.  
  
He pulled back and looked directly into her eyes. He would be straight with her... he needed her to know everything, "Possibly tomorrow."  
  
Hermione's knees went weak as she collapsed against him. Severus tightened his hold on her for a moment before leading her to the bed and laying her down. He crawled into the bed beside her, spooning her back to him as he laid there and comforted her until she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
*****  
  
Near dawn, as Hermione was beginning to stir, she rolled over to throw her arm around Severus. She jolted awake when her hand met with an empty spot in the bed. Looking around frantically, she called, "Severus...?"  
  
There was no reply, but as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she was suddenly aware of the sound of water running. She eased herself out of the bed and padded to the bathroom. When she opened the door, the sound of the water led her to find Severus in the shower. She looked around the room, smiling to herself as she found the bathtub full of steaming water and a thick foam of bubbles. Severus always did like to surprise her with a bubble bath in the mornings. It was one of the little things she loved about him... his subtle way of letting her know that she was the first thing on his mind when he awoke in the mornings.  
  
She quickly undressed and slipped into the bath, leaning her head back and closing her eyes while she waited for him to emerge from the shower. She had nearly drifted back to sleep when she suddenly felt a warm hand rubbing soap on her shoulders. Smiling, she cracked her eyes to see Severus' intense gaze as he washed her back.  
  
"Mmm... that feels so good..."  
  
He smiled at her as he shifted his position to reach deeper into the water, rubbing her lower back with a soft washcloth. Hermione reached one of her hands to caress his cheek, laughing as the thick bubbles rubbed off onto his clean-shaven face. He smiled back at her as he said, "I wish there was room in there for me."  
  
Hermione laughed as she patted her abdomen, "Sorry... there's only room for two in here."  
  
Severus leaned in and kissed her, not caring about the bubbles that were tickling his nose, "It's a good thing the bed is plenty big enough for all three of us."  
  
She flashed him a brilliant smile as she braced herself to rise out of the bathtub. She sighed in frustration as she had trouble getting to her feet, and Severus reached out for her hand to assist her. "Easy, now... I don't want you to fall. Maybe baths aren't such a good idea for you anymore..." he narrowed his eyes in concern.  
  
Hermione pouted, "You may be right..." her pout turned into a mischeivous grin, "I guess I'll just have to shower with you from now on."  
  
As Severus wrapped a warm fluffy towel around her and began to pat her dry, he leaned in to kiss her neck. "Maybe... we should check that the bed is still big enough for all three of us."  
  
She whirled around and pulled his head to her for a deep kiss, "Perhaps..."  
  
Severus held her dressing gown up for her to slip her arms through it, and tied it loosely around her protruding belly, before taking her by the hands and leading her back into the bedroom. He slipped into the bed beside her, nuzzling her neck as he nibbled her earlobe. Hermione propped herself over him, slowly dropping her dressing gown back over her shoulders, until it slipped off completely in a crumpled heap on the bed. As she leaned in to kiss him, he murmured, "Not like this..."  
  
"Why not?" she murmured as she continued to kiss him.  
  
"I want to hold you... I need to feel you in my arms," he replied softly as he gently rolled her off of him, moving into position behind her as they lay on their sides, with Hermione's back spooned into the warmth of his torso. His arms slipped around her as he held her tightly, his hands barely moving as they caressed her. One hand slipped down to part her legs, feeling the dampness of her morning bath as he genly rubbed against her before easing himself into her.  
  
"Ah... Severus!" Hermione moaned as he held her like that, barely moving as he gently made love to her.  
  
He leaned in to kiss her shoulder as he tenderly moved behind her, whispering words of love in her ear, "I've missed you..."  
  
"Then don't go..." she cried.  
  
His arms tightened around her as he shuddered with his release, "I love you, Hermione!"  
  
They lay there, Hermione curled into his warm embrace, for a few precious moments before they heard their son fussing in the next room. Severus leaned in and kissed Hermione's cheek before rising out of the bed and pulling on his robe. "Excuse me, my son is calling," he smiled as he strode away. Hermione smiled as she lay there listening to the soft sound of Severus' voice as he murmured to his son.  
  
"Mumumm.. mum..." she heard the happy chatter of her son as they entered the room. She looked up and smiled at the expression of surprise on Severus' face.  
  
"When did he start saying that?" he asked.  
  
"Just yesterday..." she smiled as she held out her arms to him, "Mum-mum is right here, Samuel."  
  
"Mumm... mummmm..." he cooed in delight as he held his little arms out to her. Severus gently settled the child down onto the bed next to Hermione before he eased himself in beside them. He lay there, facing Hermione, with their son in the middle.  
  
"What else have I missed?" he frowned as his hand reached to brush Samuel's hair back from his face.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione smiled, "but I don't suggest you go anywhere for a couple of days if you want to be here for his first steps."  
  
Severus sighed in frustration, "Hermione, I..."  
  
She nodded sadly, "I know, Severus.... but I had to try."  
  
*****  
  
A short while later, they dressed and made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Neither of them had wanted to leave the sanctuary of their quarters, but they knew that there were important issues to discuss with Remus and Albus.  
  
Remus and Elizabeth were already seated at the staff table when Severus and Hermione entered with Samuel. Smiling, Remus rose to his feet, holding his arms out to embrace Hermione and Samuel before they took their seats.  
  
"Oh, Remus! I've missed you," she sighed as she leaned into his arms. He placed a kiss to her brow before leaning in to kiss Samuel. When he pulled away, Hermione could see that he looked just as weary as Severus had the night before, and wondered if he had slept at all. "Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
His mouth turned up into a smile that didnt' quite reach his eyes, "Don't worry about me, Hermione. I'm fine."  
  
Hermione nodded tearfully as she turned to look at her mother, who looked as though she were holding back tears, "Mum?" she asked in concern.  
  
Elizabeth looked up at her and smiled, "Good morning, Hermione," before picking at the food on her plate.  
  
Severus placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder as he ushered her to her seat. They all sat there in silence, barely touching their food as the time passed ever so slowly. They were all grateful to listen to Samuel's happy chatter, as his voice provided a welcome distraction. When the meal was nearly over, Albus peered across the table, "Severus... I would like to see you and Remus in my office this morning."  
  
"Of course, Albus," Severus replied with a curt nod.  
  
"Not without me!" Hermione interjected.  
  
"Hermione... there is no need for you to be involved..." Severus began.  
  
"I'm already involved! My husband and one of my dearest friends are going out there, to face Merlin knows what... and I refuse to be kept in the dark about all of this."  
  
Hermione looked at Albus, pleading with her eyes.  
  
"Of course, Hermione. You have every right to know what is going on. Elizabeth does, as well," he added as he looked over to her mother.  
  
Severus scowled in disapproval, as Remus nodded his head in resignation. Neither of them wanted the women to know the full extent of the danger they may be facing, but knew that they would not win this battle of wills.  
  
Elizabeth barely looked up from her plate as she quietly spoke, "I'll stay behind... with Samuel. Hermione can fill me in later."  
  
Looking at her mother in concern, Hermione's eyes narrowed as she wondered what was wrong. It was not like Elizabeth to be so morose. Even through the worst of the events of the last eighteen months, she always held her head high as she bravely conquered the obstacles that she had been challenged with. Even over the past couple of days, she was a pillar of strength. But this morning, she looked utterly defeated.  
  
Hermione sighed as she leaned in to whisper to Severus, "Perhaps I should stay with Mum instead," she nodded, directing Severus' attention to Elizabeth.  
  
Severus breathed a sigh of relief as he nodded his approval, "Very well..."  
  
As they all began to rise from the table, Hermione looked up at Severus and hissed adamantly, "I want every detail of what goes on up in that office! If you won't tell me, I'll make sure that Professor Dumbledore does!"  
  
Severus scowled at her briefly, his face softening as he read the concern in her eyes. He leaned in to kiss her gently, "I will see you shortly," he assured her.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione and Elizabeth walked in silence to the dungeons, where Elizabeth insisted on being the one to settle Samuel down for his morning nap. While she was occupied in the nursery, Hermione boiled water for tea. She had just poured two steaming mugs when Elizabeth emerged from the nursery. She handed one to her mother as they each took a seat on the sofa in front of the fireplace. They sat in silence for a few moments before Hermione finally spoke up.  
  
"Mum... tell me what is wrong..."  
  
"Nothing, dear," Elizabeth forced a small smile.  
  
"I know you better than that, Mum. I've never seen you like this before. Not even after Dad..." Hermione stopped abruptly as Elizabeth began to cry. Setting her tea on the sofa table, Hermione leaned over to pull her mother into her arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mum... I shouldn't have said anything..."  
  
Elizabeth sniffed, "No, Hermione. You didn't say anything wrong. It's just... I've been thinking about how I lost your father... and now, Remus is in so much danger. What if he doesn't come back? I can't go through a loss like that again!"  
  
Hermione tightened her embrace around her mother, "Mum... I won't lie to you. Severus and Remus are both at great risk, and it scares me to death! But you have to realize.... they've both been through this before. They know what they are doing. We just have to have faith in them..."  
  
Just then, the door swung open. Severus and Remus stalked into the room. Severus was wearing one of his fiercest scowls, and Remus smiled nervously. Hermione let go of her mother, who turned her head to wipe the tears away.  
  
"Well?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"Damn Fudge to hell!" Severus hissed.  
  
"Fudge? What's he got to do with this?" Hermione asked in confusion.  
  
Severus ran his hands over his eyes before he turned to look at Hermione, "Think about it, Hermione."  
  
She gasped, "He helped him to escape?"  
  
"Helped him? Ha!" Severus snapped, "I'd say he's solely responsible for it... but we've got no proof."  
  
"Has Albus found out how this happened?"  
  
Remus spoke quietly, "He has his suspiscions... and I would have to say I agree with him."  
  
Severus nodded, "Malfoy has had Fudge in his pocket for years..."  
  
"You think he bought him off?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Why else would Fudge cover up Malfoy's continued existance and let the world think he was dead?" Severus glowered.  
  
"He claims that he covered it up because he was afraid something like this would happen if any of Lucius' 'friends' knew that he was alive," Remus began to explain.  
  
"He covered it up because Malfoy paid him off!" Severus roared, "If the public had known that he was alive, they would have demanded that he receive the kiss!"  
  
Hermione's eyes were wide, "What is to be done about Fudge?" she asked.  
  
Severus sighed, "Nothing... Not. A. Damn. Thing!" he slammed his fist on the table as his voice grew louder.  
  
"Nobody has any proof of wrongdoing, Hermione," Remus explained, "All we can do is keep a close eye on our esteemed minister, and hope to find some evidence against him."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, trying to process this new information. She inhaled deeply before she asked, "When do you leave again?"  
  
Severus and Remus exchanged concerned looks, "We need to continue our search, immediately."  
  
"Immediately? As in, you are leaving right now?" Hermione squeaked.  
  
"Tonight," Remus replied as he reached to squeeze her shoulder in reassurance.  
  
She nodded in resignation as she shot a glance to her mother, who's face was pale as she tried to make sense of the situation.  
  
"For how long?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Most likely, another few days," Severus replied as he pulled her into his arms, "But no longer than that. I promise you," he explained, "Albus has agreed that I should not leave you alone for extended periods. I will keep going back out there until we find that bastard, but I can't bear to be away from you for that long. I will be home every three days, if not more often."  
  
Remus cleared his throat as he interrupted, "Hermione... do you still have the ring I gave you last year?"  
  
Hermione gasped, "Of course! Oh, how could I have forgotten?" she rushed to her dressing table and opened a small trinket box. She pulled out the small ring that was mounted with a crystal orb. As she walked back to the sofa, Remus pulled a matching crystal orb from his pocket and handed it to Severus.  
  
"I charmed these last year as a means of communication if Hermione needed assistance," he started to explain.  
  
"Ah... yes. I seem to remember it turning blood red the night that Samuel was born," Severus nodded as the purpose of the crystal dawned on him.  
  
"Exactly. It will range in colors from pale yellow to shades of orange and red, depending on the urgency of Hermione's situation," Remus smiled, "I think, Severus, that this one should belong to you now."  
  
Severus closed his fist around the crystal, closing his eyes as he nodded his approval, "Thank you, Remus."  
  
Elizabeth looked to Remus in gratitude. For the first time that day, she smiled, as she reached for his hand, "Yes... thank you..." 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! Also, welcome new readers! All questions, comments, and constructive criticism are welcome if you would like to leave a review!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters and places from the books in the series are copyright JK Rowling. They are not being used for profit, only for personal enjoyment.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Why haven't you decorated the tree?" Severus asked after Remus and Elizabeth left the room a little while later.  
  
"We were waiting for you," Hermione smiled sadly, "As I told you on Samuel's birthday, I want it to be a family tradition. It wouldn't have been the same without you!"  
  
Severus looked at Samuel, who he was holding in his arms, as he asked, "Well, son? What do you think?"  
  
Samuel babbled incoherantly in response to Severus' question.  
  
"Very well," Severus smiled as he pulled his wand.  
  
"Not with magic!" Hermione chastised him.  
  
"Fairy lights, Hermione..." he smirked as he waved his wand. Samuel giggled at the sight of hundreds of twinkling fairies that now adorned the tree.  
  
"Oh," Hermione giggled before she turned to open the box of ornaments that she had pulled out the other day. Smiling, she handed one to Severus, who allowed Samuel to grasp it in his tiny hand as he assisted him in hanging it on one of the highest branches. One after another, they hung each ornament on the tree as Samuel clapped his hands in delight. When they were finished, Severus handed the child to Hermione as he reached to place a bright star on the top of the tree. He turned and took his wife and son into his arms.  
  
"Well...? he asked.  
  
"Perfect," Hermione replied with a content sigh as she turned to lean into his arms. He embraced her gently, with Samuel firmly nestled between them. It would have been the picture of the perfect family, if not for the melancholy aura surrounding them... Severus would be leaving within the hour.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione was still on edge every moment of every day that Severus and Remus were away, never knowing what to expect. She took comfort in her son and her mother, and they all hoped that the whole situation would come to an end, soon.  
  
Christmas was fast approaching, and Hermione tried to make the best of the holidays for her son's sake. But every time she looked at their tree, she was reminded of what was missing in her life while Severus was away. She could see Severus standing there with Samuel in his arms as he assisted him in hanging his first Christmas ornaments. She smiled as she remembered her son's delighted giggles as his father conjured the fairy lights.  
  
Hermione tried to put on a brave face for Samuel... she didn't want him to have memories of her sitting around and crying in front of the Christmas tree.   
  
She couldn't even go Christmas shopping, as it was deemed unsafe for her and Elizabeth to leave the school grounds. They poured over owl-order catalogues trying to find the perfect presents for their loved ones, but it just wasn't the same as exploring the shops in Hogsmeade.  
  
Trying to take her mind off of the situation, Hermione immersed herself in her research. Every night, she would find herself sitting in front of the fireplace pouring over textbooks and notes, smiling as she worked out new theories. She could almost imagine Severus' voice as he encouraged her, and his look of pride as he praised her work.  
  
When she closed her books for the night, she would come crashing back to reality. Severus was not there, and she could not be certain that he would return safely.  
  
*****  
  
The night that the men returned after their second attempt to track down the elusive Lucius Malfoy, Hermione awoke to find Severus pacing their quarters.  
  
"Severus...?" she called out to him.  
  
When he turned to face her, she could see the dark shadows around his eyes.  
  
"Severus, what's wrong?"  
  
Severus smiled sadly as he approached her. He reached down and gently brushed a few stray hairs off of her face as he whispered, "Go back to sleep, Hermione."  
  
"I'll never sleep if you don't come back to bed," she sighed, "Please, Severus... tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I can't..." he turned away.  
  
"You can tell me anything," she replied.  
  
"No... it's not that. I can't sleep," he sighed, "I haven't since this all began."  
  
"Why not?" she asked as she patted his side of the bed, indicating her wish for him to come back to her side.  
  
Severus groaned in frustration as he lay down beside her and pulled her into his embrace, his hand sliding down to caress the swell of their unborn child. Smiling as he felt a sharp movement, he slipped further down the bed to press his cheek to her womb, whispering, "I can't wait to meet you, little one."  
  
Hermione smiled as her hands began to stroke Severus' silky black hair, soothing him to sleep as he remained laying there with his cheek pressed to her abdomen, before drifting back to sleep herself.  
  
Nearly an hour later, Hermione was startled awake by a paniced shout and the frantic movements of her husband as he jolted out of bed and pulled his wand. Whirling around, his eyes darted back and forth around the room before the haze cleared and he realized where he was.  
  
"Severus! What's wrong?" Hermione's voice was a mixture of concern and confusion.  
  
Severus ran his fingers over his eyes as he muttered, "Go back to sleep, Hermione."  
  
"No Severus... I'll never get to sleep if you don't tell me..."   
  
He crawled back into bed and clutched her tightly, "Every time I close my eyes, I see... terrible things."  
  
"Nightmares?"  
  
He nodded as he buried his face in her hair.  
  
"Tell me about them."  
  
"No," he whipered hoarsely, "It will only frighten you..."  
  
"What frightens me, Severus," Hermione pulled away to look into his eyes, "is seeing you like this." She had never seen him look so helpless... so vulnerable. His fearless mask had slipped, and it scared her.  
  
He reached up and stroked her hair, his eyes searching her face as if he was trying to commit every detail of her to memory, "I'm haunted by... things from my past," he sighed, "You wouldn't believe the attrocities that I have witnessed. The punishments Voldemort ordered to be carried out on traitors... and their families."  
  
"But Voldemort is dead!" Hermione cried.  
  
"And Malfoy is not. And he was the worst of them all. The things he is capable of..." he broke off as Hermione pulled him into her arms.  
  
"You dream of him... doing those things... to me..." Hermione felt him shudder in her embrace as she continued, "and to our children?"  
  
"I won't let him hurt you!" he growled in frustration.  
  
"He can't hurt us as long as we are at Hogwarts, Severus!"  
  
"I can't keep you prisoner here forever, Hermione. Do you understand now why it is so important for me to stop him?"  
  
A tear slipped from Hermione's eyes as she nodded, and Severus continued, "Even if it means that I will..." he broke off as Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Don't say it, Severus! I know the risk involved, but I refuse to allow you to think that you must sacrifice yourself for me!" She pulled away from him as she tilted her head to kiss him tenderly. Severus reached up to her and curled his fingers tightly into her hair as he deepend the kiss, "I love you," he whispered against her lips as he clutched her protectively, holding her as she leaned her head into his shoulder and cried herself to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Severus and Remus set out the next day for one final search before returning to Hogwarts to spend a few days at home for Christmas. They remained ready to go at a moment's notice, in case they received any intelligence from their contacts... but none ever came. It seemed as though Malfoy had disappeared without a trace. But they knew he was out there, and they wouldn't rest until they knew that he was put away for good.  
  
Hermione and Severus spent Christmas Eve curled contently in each other's arms on the sofa, basking in the warmth of the fire for hours before retiring to bed. Hermione had hoped that the peaceful aura surrounding them for the holiday would help Severus to relax into a dreamless sleep, but once again he spent the night pacing until Hermione convinced him to return to bed, if only to lay there and hold her all night.  
  
Christmas morning, Hermione awoke to the sounds of Severus and Samuel in the nursery. Samuel was cooing delightedly as Severus' deep voice greeted him, "Merry Christmas, my son!"  
  
Hermione smiled as she eased herself out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown. She hadn't even made it across the room when Severus emerged with Samuel in his arms. "Mummummm...." the child squealed as he reached his arms out to her. Hermione smiled as she took him in her arms and kissed him, "Merry Christmas, Samuel!" She led him to the tree and set him on the floor to explore the pile of beautifully wrapped gifts underneath. He squealed as he grabbed one and began to tug at the colorful gift wrap, as Hermione wearily sat down on the sofa.  
  
Severus stepped up behind Hermione, and leaned over to kiss her neck as he murmured, "Merry Christmas, love..."  
  
She turned and gently captured his lips with her own, "Merry Christmas, Severus." Just then, Samuel pushed himself up to his feet, and tottered a few steps around the tree to reachfor more gifts.  
  
Hermione gasped as Severus chuckled deeply, "Look at that! My son is walking!" He hurried over to scoop Samuel into his arms and placed a firm kiss to his forehead, "What a wonderful Christmas present you have given me, Samuel!"  
  
"The best..." Hermione sighed as she stepped up beside them and put her arm around Severus, who leaned in to place a kiss on her brow.  
  
"I have something for you..." he whispered as he reached in to the pocket of his robe and pulled out a small velvet box.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione gasped as she slowly opened the box to reveal a delicate pendant. It was a brilliant blue topaz mounted in an etched platinum setting that matched their wedding bands. "Samuel's birthstone!"  
  
He nodded, "Do you like it?"  
  
A tear slipped from her eye as she placed it in his hand, "Put it on for me?" she asked as she turned around and swept her hair out of the way.  
  
"I have something for you, as well," she smiled nervously as she reached to retrieve the one gift that she had placed out of Samuel's reach, and handed it to Severus. She sat on the sofa, nervously watching him as he slowly unwrapped the gift and carefully removed the lid from the box. He pulled out the small book inside, and his eyes glittered as he began leafing through the pages. It was a pocket sized scrapbook, filled with pictures of their son, of the two of them on their wedding day, and even some family photos taken as recent as Samuel's first birthday.  
  
"I didn't know what to get you..." she began to explain, "and I couldn't get out to go shopping..."  
  
"It's wonderful!" he replied hoarsely as he leaned in and kissed her, "Now I can have you and Samuel with me wherever I go..."  
  
They spent most of the day in their quarters, content to sit and watch their son tear through his gifts. They laughed as he seemed to take more interest in shredding the colorful papers rather than what was inside. Remus and Elizabeth joined them a while later, and they all tried to push thoughts of Lucius Malfoy out of their minds... if only for that day.  
  
*****  
  
Severus had arranged for their Christmas dinner to be served to them in their quarters. Though the professors were usually required to attend the Feast in the Great Hall, no students had remained at the school this holiday and Albus had approved of them having a quiet family dinner. When the house elves arrived to serve them, Remus and Elizabeth excused themselves.  
  
"Aren't you staying, Mum?"  
  
Elizabeth laughed, "I'm sorry, dear. I have a date tonight."  
  
"Really?" Hermione looked at her suspiciously, "Where are you going?"  
  
Remus cut in, "That, Hermione, is a surprise!"  
  
After they left, Hermione looked at Severus, who was wearing a satisfied smirk.  
  
"Severus Snape! Why do I get the feeling that you are hiding something from me?"  
  
"I know nothing, Hermione," Severus shrugged his shoulders, trying unsuccessfully to look oblivious. "Only, Remus accompanied me when I purchased your gift, and he didn't come out of the jewelers' until much later than I did..."  
  
*****  
  
After they had eaten their dinner and lay Samuel down for bed, Severus and Hermione once again spent an evening curled up in front of the fire. Hermione was beginning to nod off on his shoulder when there was a gentle knock on the door. Severus groaned as he eased himself out from under her and walked to the door. Hermione rose to her feet, and was just stepping up behind him as he opened the door, only to find Remus and Elizabeth had returned.  
  
Remus was smiling as he stood there with his arm around the woman, who began to cry when she saw Hermione.  
  
"Mum? What's wrong?" Hermione asked in concern as Elizabeth rushed inside and pulled her into her arms.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Hermione," Elizabeth sniffed as she backed away. Looking at Remus, she continued, "Everything is... just right," she rasped as she reached out and grabbed his hand.  
  
Hermione stepped closer to Severus, who reached out and put an arm around her as he leaned in and whispered, "I think now would be the time to congratulate your mother."  
  
Elizabeth laughed and nodded her head, beaming a smile at her daughter, "Hermione... Remus and I..."  
  
Hermione cut her off with a squeal as she noticed the ring sparkling on her mother's finger, "Mum!" She stepped forward and grabbed Elizabeth's hand, "Are you...?" she gasped, looking back and forth between her mother and Remus.  
  
"We are!" Remus smiled at her as Hermione threw herself into his arms and sobbed.  
  
"Are you OK with this?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Am I OK with it?" she asked in disbelief, "Remus... I have spent months wondering if you would ever get around to it!" 


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! Also, welcome new readers! All questions, comments, and constructive criticism are welcome if you would like to leave a review!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters and places from the books in the series are copyright JK Rowling. They are not being used for profit, only for personal enjoyment.  
  
*****  
  
A few days after Christmas, Remus and Severus had gone back out, and returned from yet another fruitless venture.  
  
"I hope this is all over soon... I want Mum and Remus to be able to move on with their lives... to be as happy as we are..." Hermione sighed, "but I know he fears putting her in danger."  
  
Severus pulled Hermione tightly to him as they lay together in their bed. How could he tell her that he shared Remus' fears? That he had put the ones he loved more than life itself in danger, just by the simple act of loving them so much?  
  
Hermione smiled as he brushed her hair aside and began to place soft kisses on the nape of her neck. Rolling over to face him, she smiled as she looked into his eyes. She could see the shadows already forming as he prepared for another sleepless night. She eased herself into an upright position as she gently pushed him on to his back, kissing him passionately.  
  
"Hermione..." he moaned against her mouth, his hands reaching up to tangle in her hair as he pulled her closer. Hermione's hands swiftly moved to undress him, as he slid her nightgown up to expose the flesh of her thighs before easing it further up her body and pulling it off over her head. Hermione pulled back and smiled at him before moving to straddle his lower body.   
  
"No bad dreams tonight, Severus... I won't allow it..." she whispered as her gentle fingers moved to trace the contours of his body, "Let me take your mind off of it all..."  
  
She watched the shadows fade as his eyes intensely absorbed the vision of her. His breath caught in his throat, and he had to force himself to exhale slowly, as his hands reached to caress her back as he whispered, "I've never seen you look so beautiful..."  
  
Hermione blushed. She couldn't imagine that he could find her beautiful now... not in the final stages of pregnancy. She certainly didn't FEEL beautiful. She looked down and frowned at the stretch marks that now marred her once flawless skin. "You don't have to say that, Severus... I know I'm a mess..."  
  
Following her eyes, he tried to reassure her, "It's true, Hermione... you are absolutely radiant!" He reached to caress her cheek with the back of his hand, "Your face is glowing..." his hand moved to stroke her hair, "Your hair has never felt so soft..." his hand moved back down to rub over her womb, "And this... is the most beautiful of all. I never would have imagined that pregnancy could be so... sexy."  
  
Hermione smiled as she threw her head back and let his hands roam over her. Lifting her hips just a fraction, she reached down to guide him into her. As she lowered herself on to him, she wished that she could lean down and take him into her arms... but the large swell of the child in her womb prevented her from doing so. Her groan of frustration quickly turned into moans of delight as his hands reached up to brush across the sensitive peaks of her breasts.  
  
Their lovemaking was gentle, but nonetheless intense, as they spent what might be their last night of the holiday alone together. Severus would be leaving again the next day for what he had hoped would be his final mission, as the students were to return the following week and he wouldn't be able to continue his searches once term had begun.  
  
*****  
  
Severus lay there, watching his wife as she drifted ito a peaceful sleep in his arms, wishing that he could do the same.   
  
The few times that he allowed himself to sleep over the last few nights, he always found himself trapped in the same nightmare, eventually jolting awake in a cold sweat. He would slip out of bed and pace the room as he berated himself for putting his family in such grave danger. All of those years that he spent alone, he never had to worry about anybody but himself. He had been selfish... foolish, even... for believing the danger had passed... for allowing himself to fall in love, and allowing them to love him in return. He didn't know what was worse... imagining having never allowed them into his heart, or loving them so much that he put them all at risk.   
  
Eventually, he would crawl back into bed to watch Hermione as she slept. So peaceful...so beautiful. He didn't deserve this woman... and she didn't deserve to be thrust into this dangerous situation. He often thought that they would all be better off without him. But could he live without them... even knowing that letting them go might be the only way to keep them safe?  
  
He tried to force those thoughts out of his mind as he lay awake that night, content to watch her sleep as he placed his hand lovingly over the swell of her stomach, feeling the movements of the child within. As much as he was looking forward to the birth of their second child, he would miss this. It felt so safe... so secure... knowing that the child was well protected in Hermione's womb. He had to fight to keep his emotions at bay as he tried to figure out a way to protect them all.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione woke near dawn to find that Severus had been watching her sleep. She smiled sleepily at him as she reached to push the hair out of his eyes, "Did you get any sleep?"  
  
Severus didn't answer, as he leaned over to capture her lips with his. When he pulled back, she could see the dark circles under his haunted eyes.  
  
"Severus... you can't keep doing this to yourself. And it's too dangerous... going back out there, when you haven't slept in days... weeks, even..."  
  
Severus scowled as he eased himself out of bed and pulled on his trousers, "We've been through this, Hermione!"  
  
"Why can't you just stay here and wait for information to come to you?" she pleaded tearfully.  
  
"What information, Hermione? We've not received a single word!"  
  
"So you will put yourself at risk again, when you haven't a clue..."  
  
"I do what I have to do..." he hissed.  
  
"To get yourself killed?" she cried in response as she eased herself out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She leaned against the locked door as the tears began to stream down her face. She knew he would go... there would be no swaying him. But yet, she had persisted in trying. This time, she hoped that she hadn't pushed him too far.  
  
*****  
  
Severus hurriedly dressed, pacing the room as he berated first Hermione, and then himself. He knew that she was worried about him, but surely she should understand his position by now? What started out with her concern for his safety quickly turned to tears of frustration and words of anger from both of them. Why did it always come down to this? He hated to make her cry, yet seemed to be doing quite a good job of it recently. Maybe she would be better off without him, after all.  
  
He had to get out of there... had to make things right before he returned to her. He only paused for a moment, looking regretfully at the closed door of the bathroom, before billowing out of thier quarters. He knew that he would not return until he found Lucius Malfoy, putting his family out of danger once and for all.  
  
*****  
  
Hemione stood in the shower stall, relishing the feel of the steaming water washing over her... mingling with her tears as it ran down her face. She silently chastised herself for getting carried away again. She knew that he would go, and nothing would stop him... so why did she always make it so hard on him? Why couldn't she just kiss him goodbye and let him do what he had to do?  
  
After her shower, she slipped into her dressing gown and padded into the bedroom, with every intent on throwing her arms around him and kissing him senseless... letting him know how much she loved him, and then letting him go. She looked around the room, frustrated when she didn't find him waiting for her. She rushed into Samuel's room, certain that he must be in there, saying goodbye to their son... but she entered the nursery only to find their son still sleeping soundly. Moving through the room, she approached the door to what had been Severus' old quarters. He hadn't used them since they married, but she knew that he still had some personal belongings stored in there. She poked her head through the door, calling softly, "Severus...?"  
  
Fighting back tears when she received no reply, she hurriedly returned to her own room and dressed before waking Samuel and heading to the Great Hall. He must have gone to breakfast, she tried to assure herself as she made her way out of the dungeons. She entered the Hall through the side passage behind the staff table only to find that he was not there. Her concern grew to panic as she realized that Remus was there with Elizabeth.  
  
Remus looked up as she rushed over to him and tearfully rasped, "Have you seen Severus?"  
  
"No, Hermione... we aren't due to leave until after breakfast."  
  
She felt her knees go weak as the tears began to flow freely. Remus shot out of his seat to catch her, as Elizabeth reached out and plucked Samuel from her arms.  
  
"Hermione?" they all turned at the sound of the Headmaster's voice, "Please, come with me," he spoke softly as he reached out and took her by the arm, leading her out of the Hall, leaving her son behind with Elizabeth as Remus hurried to catch up with them and accompany Hermione to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"What happened, Hermione?" Remus asked gently after they had assisted her into one of the armchairs near the desk.  
  
She sobbed, "He's g-g-gone..."  
  
"Gone where?"  
  
"I d-don't know..."  
  
"Are you sure he has left the grounds?" Albus asked, the concern clear in his voice.  
  
She shook her head, "We had.... w-words... an argument... and he left without... saying g-g-goodbye..."  
  
"Severus wouldn't do that!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
Hermione looked at him tearfully, "He's not been himself, Remus. He hasn't slept... pacing all night... and he seems so.... desperate!" She took a deep breath before she continued, "He doesn't know that sometimes, I've been awake too, watching him as he paces the room. Always mumbling about... me... being b-better off... w-w-without h-him!" she choked, nearly incoherantly, "I never let him know that I heard him... I never thought it would come to... th-this..."  
  
Remus took her into his arms, "Shhh... " he tried to soothe her.  
  
"I'm so scared, Remus! Who knows what he'll do... out there... alone!"  
  
"I'll find him, Hermione!" Remus quietly tried to assure her.  
  
"How? If he didn't tell anybody what his plans are..."  
  
"That is where I may be able to help you, Hermione," Albus replied.  
  
"You? Did he tell you anything before he left?" she asked hopefully.  
  
He shook his head sadly, "No... he didn't. But, I've gleaned some information from him over the past few days, and may be able to deduce his whereabouts based on that."  
  
He smiled gently as he reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you return to the Great Hall. Go... be with your mother and your child. Remus and I need to discuss this further."  
  
Hermione nodded tearfully as she rose to her feet, pausing before she left to embrace the man, "Thank you, Headmaster."  
  
"Hermione," he replied softly, "We'll find him. We won't let him put himself in unneccesary danger."  
  
*****  
  
Remus had left not long after the meeting in the Headmaster's office. He couldn't reveal where he was going, but was convinced that, along with what little he knew of Severus' plans, Albus had given him some promising leads.  
  
Elizabeth and Hermione were inseperable that afternoon. They needed each other more than ever before, as they knew not when either of the men might return to them.  
  
"I know you are scared, Hermione... so am I. I just keep holding on to what you told me in the past... to have faith in them. They've done this before, and have always come back to us."  
  
Hermione sniffed back her tears, and smiled at her mother, "You really love him, don't you?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "More than I ever thought possible, Hermione."  
  
"We haven't had much time to talk since Christmas... so, tell me Mum... how did he propose?"  
  
Her mother laughed, "He arranged a carriage ride through the school grounds... he said that it reminded him of that night, last year, when he took me home for the first time!" She paused, sighing as she remembered, "He told me that is when he first knew that he was falling in love with me. We rode for hours, just holding each other as we looked at the stars, when he finally turned to me and..." she sighed, "I knew then, from the look in his eyes, what he wanted."  
  
"And what did he say to you?"  
  
"He... he said that he wanted me to know that he would always return to me.... that he loved me too much not to... and then," she smiled, "he took my hand... and gave me this..." she held out her hand, indicating the ring on her finger, "And he asked me... and I said yes!"  
  
"Of course you did!" Hermione teased as she took a closer look at the ring on her mother's finger. It was an elegant gold solitaire ring, mounted with a brilliant blue sapphire rather than a diamond. "Are you happy, Mum?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded tearfully, "As happy as I can be, under the circumstances," she sighed, "If only..." she shook her head, "No! I won't think it! He promised that he will return to me, and I have to believe that! So do you, Hermione," she reached out to embrace her daugter, "Severus will come back to you."  
  
Hermione sobbed, "If something happens..." her voice choked with emotion as she continued, "Oh, Mum! I didn't even tell him that I love him before he left! Our last words were... so angry..."  
  
"He knows, Hermione. Believe me, he knows..." 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! Also, welcome new readers! All questions, comments, and constructive criticism are welcome if you would like to leave a review!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters and places from the books in the series are copyright JK Rowling. They are not being used for profit, only for personal enjoyment.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Severus spent the next few days desperately hunting for Lucius Malfoy. Deep down, he knew that his efforts would once again be fruitless, but he had convinced himself that he could not return to his family until he had hunted down the bastard who he feared was a threat to those he loved. By the end of the third day, he knew that he was running out of options, but would not admit to defeat. He would keep searching... starting over from the beginning, if need be. He knew that going back to the beginning meant that he would have to start at the one place he had no desire to return to - the Malfoy estate.  
  
He knew that Draco would not harbor his father. Rather, he feared that if Lucius returned there, the young man would be in grave danger. He knew that Draco had reinforced the wards, yet Lucius was a powerful wizard, and Severus feared for Draco's safety.   
  
For the remainder of the week, Severus Snape was running around the countryside like a man posessed. His obsession with finding Malfoy coupled with his desire to return to his family made him more reckless than he had ever been. Gone was the stealth of the Death Eater spy that he had been for nearly two decades of his life. It didn't help that he had gone another three days without sleep, and had ceased to eat as well.  
  
Severus hadn't been in contact with anybody since he had left so abruptly the other morning, so on the third day he decided to send an owl to Albus, informing him that he was well and that he intended to pay a visit to Draco that evening. After sending the Owl, he had thought of one more place that he wished to search before going to Malfoy Manor.  
  
That evening, Severus was sitting alone at a table in a small pub in a wizarding village near Wales. He had spent the entire afternoon searching the area, and wasn't surprised that he had found no trace of Lucius Malfoy in these parts... it would have been too obvious for the man to hide out in a village where he was known to own a vacation home. Nevertheless, it was one of the few places left that Severus and Remus hadn't already searched thoroughly, and he was not about to leave any stone unturned.  
  
Nursing a firewhiskey, he withdrew a small book from his pocket, as was his habit each evening as he numbed his pain with drink, and gazed longingly at the photos that it held. He smiled at Samuel's baby photos, and sighed regretfully as he turned to the page that held a family picture that had been taken on their wedding day. Gently, he pulled the picture out of the book and held it tight in his hand. Tenderly tracing his thumb over Hermione's features, he murmured her name. His grip tightened on the image as he again vowed to do whatever it would take to protect his family. "Even if it kills me..." he muttered under his breath before slipping the photo into his pocket.  
  
Hearing the door open and sensing a figure approaching him from the side, he fingered the wand in his sleeve as he he tried to catch a peripheral glimpse of the man. Sighing inwardly, he relaxed his grip on the wand when the man spoke, "I was hoping that I would find you here, Severus."  
  
"Lupin," he groaned, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've been searching for you for days!" Remus sat down in the chair across from Severus and shook his head, "Merlin, Severus! Don't you know how worried Hermione was to find you gone?"  
  
Severus grunted as he gulped down the remainder of his firewhiskey, "Then you should have stayed there, with her. She needs you now."  
  
"No, Severus... she needs YOU!"  
  
"Stay out of it, Lupin," Severus sneered as he waved the barmaid over to order another drink.  
  
Remus sighed as he tried to meet Severus' haunted eyes, "Why are you doing this, Severus?"  
  
Severus hissed at him, "I need to protect my family!"  
  
"You would do better to protect your family if you were at home with them, rather than wandering around in a drunken stupor trying to track down a madman!" Remus replied angrily.  
  
"I can't go home... not until..."  
  
"And if you never find him, Severus? Do you intend never to return?"  
  
"They're better off without me," Severus snapped before downing another firewhiskey. "I've been foolish to think that I could bury my past, Lupin. That I could live a normal life... have a family..." Severus chuckled dryly, "and selfish for having allowed myself to love them in the first place. It is my love for them that has caused this mess! Can't you see that, Remus? I'm the cause of all of this. They don't need me to endanger them any further."  
  
"Nonsense, Severus. And you know it!"  
  
"I've hurt them again, haven't I?" Severus rubbed his hands wearily over his face, "I've brought nothing but pain to Hermione's life. It's time that I put a stop to it."  
  
"Hermione needs you! Your son misses you... and your second child could arrive any day now!" Remus rose to his feet and rounded on Severus, reaching down to grab his robes and drag him to his feet. Pulling him close, Remus' eyes flashed dangerously, "Go back, Severus... before it's too late."  
  
Severus had never seen Remus like this before... as if he were a breath away from hexing him to Hades. He sighed in resignation as he nodded his reply.  
  
Remus let go, and Severus stumbled drunkenly into his chair, "You need to sober up, Snape!" he growled at him as he stalked over to the bar to retrieve a glass of water. When he turned back to the table, Severus had disappeared without a trace.  
  
Cursing loudly, Remus ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He hadn't the slightest clue where Severus might have gone to, but had a sinking feeling that he hadn't returned to Hogwarts. Eyeing the fireplace in the pub, he asked the barmaid for permission to use the floo. He threw in a fistful of floo powder, and called for Albus Dumbledore.  
  
After a short conversation with the Headmaster, who relayed the details of the owl he had received from Severus that afternoon, Remus quickly left the pub and apparated to Malfor Manor. As he approached the estate, he stumbled across a sight that shook his very soul.  
  
He took off at a panicked run as he cried out, "Severus... NO!"  
  
*****  
  
The last few days of the year flew by, and neither Severus nor Remus had returned by New Year's Eve. Hermione was in no mood to celebrate without Severus, and spent the day in her rooms with her mother keeping her company. They kept themselves occupied entertaining Samuel, who was growing increasingly frustrated with his father's absence. After a long day of comforting him and keeping him distracted, they finally got him settled into bed before Hermione decided that she wanted to go to bed early, herself. She insisted that her mother accept Albus' invitation to the staff party, and had no desire to see in the new year alone, thinking it a much better idea for her to be asleep at midnight.  
  
She had just begun to drift off when she heard a commotion in the corridor. She was easing herself out of the bed when her mother opened the door, trailed by Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Mum?" Hermione rubbed her hands over her eyes, "What's wrong?"  
  
"You must come with me, Hermione! Professor McGonagall has come to keep an eye on Samuel..."  
  
"What is going on?" Hermione asked nervously as Elizabeth put her arm around her and led her out of the room. She could feel her mother trembling as she led her through the dungeons and up the stairs. When she realized that they were heading for the hospital wing, she stopped dead in her tracks. Turning to her mother, she asked hoarsely, "Severus...?" Elizabeth nodded tearfully, tightening her arm around her daughter as she urged her forward. Hermione wanted to run to him, but her feet felt as though they had been cemented to the floor. Just as she felt her legs getting week, her knees about to give way underneath her, a disheveled Remus stepped into the corridor. Seeing Elizabeth struggling to keep Hermione upright, he rushed forwards and supported Hermione from the other side.  
  
"Easy, Hermione..." he spoke gently as he tightened his hold on her. "Come with me, now..."  
  
She turned to him, her eyes wide in terror, "Remus... what happened...?"  
  
"I don't know... " he looked regretfully into her eyes, "His injuries aren't life threatening, but he needs you now..."  
  
"Injuries...?" she gasped, "Oh... Severus!" Finally, she willed her feet to carry her forward. Upon entering the infirmary, her attention was drawn to a bustle of activity taking place behind closed curtains.   
  
Remus held her back, "Sit down, Hermione. Madame Pomfrey should be out in a few moments."  
  
"I need to see him!" she cried.  
  
"You will... but you have to let Poppy do her job..." he kneeled in front of her and opened his arms to her. Hermione flung herself forward, burying her head in his robes as she sobbed, nearly incoherantly, "I didn't get to tell him... he left without saying goodbye... and I didn't get to tell him... that I love him!"  
  
"He knows that you do, Hermione! Look," Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small book. It was the scrapbook full of photos that Hermione had given him for Christmas, "He carried it with him, Hermione..."  
  
Hermione reached out to take the book into her hands, and as she turned the pages, she noticed small smudges on a few of the photos. As her tears fell onto them, she realized that the smudges were caused by teardrops. When she reached the last page, she noticed that one photo was missing. It was their wedding photo.  
  
"It's gone..." she murmured unintelligibly as Remus continued to speak.  
  
"I've tried to convince him to come home, Hermione... but he was determined to find Malfoy first. He didn't care how long it would take, or even if he survived. He only cared about protecting you... and Samuel... and the baby..."  
  
"If he cared about us, then he shouldn't have risked his life!"  
  
"He thought it was the only way..."  
  
"I know..." she mouthed as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the chair, "But I need him here with me... we all do!"  
  
She quickly reopened her eyes as she heard the rustle of the bed curtains being drawn back. She looked up just as Madame Pomfrey and the Headmaster approached her, both of them looking grim, even as they tried to smile at her reassuringly.  
  
"How is he?" she asked in a squeaky voice as she tried to stand. Remus and Elizabeth each held out their arms to lend their support.  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked compassionate as she began to speak, "He has suffered a serious head injury, Hermione, resulting in a concussion. He's otherwise uninjured, but it's difficult for me to know the extent of the damage until I have time to observe him. But, until he regains consciousness..."  
  
"He's unconscious?" Hermione cried out.  
  
"Settle down, Hermione! Getting worked up like this is not good for the baby..." Madame Pomfrey chastised her gently, "Now... as I was saying...all I can tell you for sure is that he has suffered a severe concussion. The extent of the damage is not clear at this point. All we can do is wait and see..."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Can I see him now?"  
  
"Of course... but please, don't get yourself over excited. It's not good for you and the baby, and it's not good for my patient!" the nurse said as she led Hermione to Severus' bed.  
  
She gasped as she looked down at his pale figure lying still on the bed. She rushed to him and dropped to her knees, laying her head across his torso, listening to his breathing as she felt the steady rise and fall of his chest.  
  
"Severus..." she whispered, "I'm so sorry..."  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Remus and her mother standing behind her. Elizabeth gently lifted her to her feet as Remus pulled a chair close to the bed for her to sit in. "We'll give you some time alone. Don't worry about Samuel, we'll stay the night with him," he assured her as Elizabeth embraced her.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered and reached to squeeze Remus' hand before they walked away.  
  
Turning back to Severus, she took her hand into his, "I love you, Severus! I'm so sorry that I didn't get to tell you before you left..." she sobbed. "Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"  
  
Reaching to wipe the tears from her face, she tried to control her breathing as she continued, "I won't waste energy being angry with you, Severus. I'm sorry I got angry in the first place... maybe it's the stress... maybe it's the hormones," she chuckled as she shook her head, "Me and my hormones! Remember last year, Severus? The state you found me in after the first week of term?"   
  
"Merlin, Severus! I couldn't handle it alone then... and I certainly can't do it alone now! The baby could be here any day... I need you! We all need you! Please, wake up, love!" When she suddenly realized the time, she moved out of the chair and curled up beside him on the small bed, "Happy New Year, Severus" she murmured against his lips as she kissed him tenderly, before drifting off to sleep beside him.  
  
*****  
  
When she awoke the next morning feeling Severus asleep by her side, Hermione smiled and reached for him. Opening her eyes, she gasped as she suddenly remembered where they were. Not in their own bed, but in a bed in the infirmary. Remembering that she had curled up in bed beside him the night before, she was surprised that Madame Pomfrey hadn't come to shoo her out a long time ago. Sitting up, she suddenly realized that somebody must have enlarged the bed, as she had had trouble squeezing into it next to him last night, but this morning there was room to spare. She eased herself out of the bed, desperately needing to visit the bathroom, just as Madame Pomfrey pulled the curtains aside and approached them. The woman smiled down at Hermione, "Did you sleep well, dear?"  
  
Hermione smiled nervously, "Yes. Thank you for letting me stay..."  
  
"You needed to be with him... and I think your presence will be good for him," Madame Pomfrey reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "But I must insist now, that you return to your quarters and freshen up. You need to take care of yourself, and your son needs you. You may return after you've had a decent breakfast."  
  
Though she didn't want to step foot out of the infirmary, Hermione knew that it was no use arguing with the woman, "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," she reached out and embraced Poppy, who returned the fond gesture before ushering Hermione out of the room. She handed her Severus' robes, "You can take these... and would you be so kind as to bring a change of nightclothes for your husband? I know how he hates these hospital gowns," she smiled.  
  
Hermione nodded as she walked out of the room and turned to descend to the dungeons. She paused outside the doorway, clutching Severus' robes as she buried her face into them, her eyes tearing as she inhaled the familiar scent of him. She felt something in the inner breast pocket, and she reached inside to investigate. When she withdrew her hand, she gasped as she realized what she held in her hand. It was their wedding photo... he had removed it from the album to carry it close to his heart.  
  
"Oh, Severus..." she sobbed as she slumped against the wall.  
  
"Hermione!" a worried voice echoed through the corridor. She looked up to see Minerva McGonagall quickly approaching her. The woman tutted at her as she put her arm around her, "Come on, child. Time to go home..."  
  
*****  
  
Minerva left Hermione outside the door of her quarters, "Will you be alright, dear?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes... my mother is here... and Remus..."  
  
Her former professor gave her a gentle hug, "Severus will pull through this, Hermione... just you wait and see!"  
  
Upon entering her quarters, she found Remus and her mother sitting on the sofa, entertaining Samuel with a story book. When the child turned to see her enter, he scooted himself down from the sofa and toddled over to Hermione, his arms stretched out to her as he babbled, "Mummum... Re!" pointing to the sofa, indicating his delight at having a visit from Remus.  
  
She stooped down to open her arms to her son, trying not to sob as she pulled him close to her, "Yes... it's good to see Remus again, isn't it?" Samuel giggled as he wiggled out of her arms and toddled back over to Remus, who smiled as he lifted him back on to the sofa and handed him the book that they had been reading. He looked up at her and asked, "How is Severus?"  
  
She dabbed at her eyes as she mumbled, "No change..."  
  
Elizabeth crossed the room to take her into her arms, "Do you need anything, Hermione? Remus and I were going to take Samuel up to breakfast... but I can stay here with you. I'm sure Remus won't mind bringing something back for us to eat."  
  
"No, Mum... you go ahead. I need to freshen up.... and lie down for a while," her smile faltered for a moment before she continued, "I'll be fine. Just take care of Samuel for me."  
  
She kissed her mother before heading to the bathroom, where she wanted nothing more than to soak in a warm bath. She filled the tub with water and submerged herself into the thick foam of bubbles as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She had recently opted for showers, as it was getting harder for her to get out of the tub... she smiled as she remembered the last bath that she had taken. Severus had sat beside her, washing her back that morning. She could almost feel his presence in the room as she allowed her mind to linger on that memory. She soaked until the bubbles evaporated, and sighed as she reluctantly returned to reality. Easing herself out of the tub, she nearly slipped as she stepped onto the floor. Tears came to her eyes as she realized that, if she fell, Severus would not be there to help her.  
  
She didn't even bother to dry off before pulling her dressing gown over her damp body, fighting back tears as she stumbled out of the bathroom where she promptly collapsed onto her bed, "Severus..." she whispered before crying herself to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I haven't been able to update this as frequently as I had done with my first story... but hope to be able to get back into the routine of posting more regularly within the next week or two. For more information, please see the more detailed author's notes that I post at my Yahoo group (link is in my profile).  
  
Thank you to all of my readers! All questions, comments and constructive criticism are welcome if you would like to leave a review!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters and settings from the books in the series are copyright JK Rowling. They are not being used for profit, only for personal enjoyment.  
  
The sound of the door opening woke her an hour later. She hurriedly brushed the tears from her face and ran her fingers through her hair before reaching to pull her dressing gown closed. She hadn't bothered to dress before collapsing earlier, and her gown had fallen open to expose a bit too much skin. Pulling a blanket over herself, she looked up just as Remus, carrying a tray of food, and Elizabeth entered the room with Samuel. She smiled as her son toddled over to the bed and held his arms out to her. She was still amazed at how quickly he got around on his own now that he was walking. Pulling him into her lap, she said, "Your father would be very pleased to see you walking like this, Samuel."  
  
"Faaaa...?"  
  
Hermione gasped, "That's right, Samuel! Say it again!"  
  
Samuel giggled but made no further attempt to utter the word 'Father'.   
  
Her eyes glistened with tears as she embraced her son, whispering hoarsely, "If only your father were here to have heard you say it..."  
  
Remus smiled, "Hermione... perhaps it would be good for Severus if Samuel were to visit him."  
  
This time when Hermione smiled, it reached her eyes, "Yes. Of course! Samuel, would you like to go see your father?"  
  
Samuel bounced up and down on the bed, giggling in delight.  
  
"It's settled, then. Let Mummy get dressed, and then we'll go see him!"  
  
"Not so fast, Hermione!" Elizabeth smiled, "You have to eat, first."  
  
"I'm not hungry..."  
  
"Hermione. Your mother is right! It just won't do for you to not eat. You... and the baby... need nourishment."  
  
She sighed in resignation, beckoning Remus with a wave of her hand to bring the tray over to the bed, before reluctantly nibbling on a piece of toast and sipping her pumpkin juice.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that, Hermione." Elizabeth smiled as she pointed to the tray of food, "Every bite, young lady!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes ma'am," she mumbled. She felt as though they were treating her like a child... and didn't know if she should resent that, or be grateful for the fact that her mother was there to take care of her. She sighed as she realized that it was definitely the latter of the two. As stubborn as she was, she would have allowed herself to waste away, wallowing in grief, if not for her mother and Remus.  
  
While she finished her breakfast, Elizabeth took Samuel into the nursery to dress him for a visit with his father. Hermione took the opportunity to ask Remus what had happened the previous night.  
  
He sighed as he rubbed his hand wearily over his face and through his hair, before turning his tired gaze to her and responding, "Honestly, Hermione, I don't know. I tracked him down just last evening. I thought I had finally convinced him to come back to Hogwarts, and the next thing I knew, he had shaken me off and apparated to Malfoy Manor. By the time I figured out where he had gone, and caught up to him, I found him injured. How it happened, I haven't the slightest clue!"  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione sighed, "Do you think he did this?"  
  
"When I saw him laying there, that was my first thought..." he replied, "but, when I realized that he wasn't dead... or mortally wounded... I knew that it couldn't have been Lucius. If he had decided to attack Severus..." Remus tried to supress a shudder before he continued, "suffice it to say that Severus would not have gotten off so easily."  
  
"But then... who?" Hermione rasped, "Draco?"  
  
Remus shook his head, "I can't say for sure, Hermione, but I don't think so. He and Severus are on good terms. Severus trusts the boy... and that is saying quite a lot."  
  
Hermione finished her breakfast in silence, contemplating the mystery of what had happened to her husband. By the time she finished, and excused herself to dress for the day, Elizabeth had returned from the nursery with Samuel. He was looking quite adorable in blue corduroy coveralls, staring at his feet as he tried to walk around in his very first pair of trainers. "Wait until your father sees you, little one!" she smiled as she grabbed his hand and walked towards the door.  
  
Elizabeth and Remus accompanied them to the hospital wing, as Samuel was not yet up to the task of climbing the massive staircases, and Hermione was no longer able to carry him up so many flights of stairs. When they reached the infirmary, they left Hermione and Samuel at the door, to spend time alone with Severus, promising to return in half an hour to relieve her of Samuel.  
  
Hermione grasped Samuel's hand as she led him inside. She was half afraid that Madame Pomfrey might object to Samuel being in the infirmary, but her fears were relieved when she met the woman's smiling face before she bent down to greet the child, "Hello, Samuel! I think that a visit from you may be just what your father needs!" She turned to Hermione, "Just make sure he takes it easy in there... If he gets to be a handful for you, come and get me. I'll keep an eye on him while you spend time with Severus." She led them forward and parted the curtains for Hermione to enter, before backing out and letting the curtain drop once again.  
  
"Severus," Hermione leaned in to whisper in his ear, "There is somebody here who is anxious to see you!"  
  
She sank into the chair by the bed, and lifted Samuel in to her lap, "Say hello to your father, Samuel! Tell him how much you've missed him..."  
  
Samuel leaned forward and looked into Severus' face, smiling as he reached out for him.  
  
"No, Samuel. He can't hold you right now. Perhaps you can sit by his side," she said as she lifted the child onto the bed. Samuel promptly lay down beside Severus and shoved his thumb into his mouth as he stared at the still form of his father. Reaching out with his other hand, he touched Severus' face and muttered around his thumb, "Faaa..."  
  
A tear slid down Hermione's face, "Did you hear that, Severus? He's asking for you..."  
  
"Fa..."   
  
"Your father is sleeping, Samuel," Hermione whispered through her tears as she eased herself onto the edge of the bed, where she leaned over to embrace her husband and her son, "He needs you, Severus. Please, come back to us."  
  
The arm that she had spread out over him slid down his side until her hand could grasp his. She was holding his hand so tightly that she didn't feel his fingers gently squeeze hers in return.  
  
*****  
  
Severus was trapped. He could hear her... feel her... smell her. But he couldn't open his eyes. Was it all a dream? Then a small warm body curled up next to his.  
  
"Faaa?"  
  
At the sound of his son calling for him, Severus wanted to reach out and take the child into his arms. But he couldn't move. The additional presence of his wife's warm body bending over him, embracing him, made him want to cry out to her. He had missed her so much...   
  
*I love you...* he thought as he desperately willed his eyes to open, his mouth to speak... but he couldn't. If only he could reach up and stroke her hair... comfort her and let her know that he knew that she was there. He felt her warm hand reach for his, and as she squeezed it firmly in her grasp, he finally found the strength to respond, by weakly returning the gesture.  
  
*****  
  
Curled into the comfort of his father's side, Samuel was drifting off to sleep just as Remus and Elizabeth returned to take him back to the dungeons. Hermione was nearly asleep herself, and wasn't aware of their approach until she felt a strong hand clasp her shoulder. Reaching up to grasp Remus' hand, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the peaceful vision of her husband and their son on the bed.  
  
"Hermione, darling," her mother spoke as she stepped up in front of her, "do you want us to take him now?"  
  
Hermione sighed and nodded her head, "As much as I hate to disrupt them, Samuel really does need to get a decent nap."  
  
Remus stepped forward and approached the bed, gently lifting the child into his arms without waking him, while Elizabeth stooped to kiss her daughter goodbye before they left the hospital wing.  
  
After they left, Hermione crawled into bed beside her husband, gently taking his hand and placing it on her abdomen to feel the life stirring within. Smiling, she spoke softly to him, "Any day now, Severus! Our child will be here. I need you by my side, love! Please wake up!"  
  
She stopped speaking as a sudden tightening of her uterus made her gasp.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey," she called softly, hoping that she would be heard, "Madame Pomfrey!" she raised her voice just a bit louder when she didn't receive a response.  
  
Moments later, she heard Madame Pomfrey parting the curtains that secluded Severus from the rest of the ward. "What is it, Hermione," she asked as she rushed to Severus' side to check on him.  
  
"It's not Severus," Hermione rasped, her eyes wide in fear, "It's me... I think I just had a contraction."  
  
Poppy walked around the bed and placed her hand on Hermione's abdomen just as it began to tighten again.  
  
"Are you in pain?" she asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head as the woman helped her to her feet, "Come, child. Let me examine you."  
  
She led her to another bed to be examined, and a few minutes later, Hermione asked fearfully, "Is it time?"  
  
"Not yet, Hermione. You are indeed having contractions, but you are not in labor. This is just your body's way of preparing for the real thing." Poppy reached down to squeeze her hand reassuringly, "Be grateful! These early contractions are helping you to begin dilating. When the time comes, it will be much easier on you."  
  
Hermione smiled in relief, "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey. I'm sorry to have bothered you."  
  
"Not at all, Hermione! After the ordeal of your first experience in childbirth, it's only natural for you to be a bit nervous. Please, come to me with your concerns any time. Besides, at this stage in your pregnancy, you should come to me for a weekly check."  
  
"I will," Hermione replied as she rose to her feet and returned to her husband's bedside.  
  
"Did you hear that, love?" she whispered in his ear, before sobbing "Oh... I hope you can hear me!"  
  
*****  
  
*I can hear you!* he wanted to cry out. He felt everything as she had placed his hand on the swell of their unborn child. The movements of the baby, and the tightening of her womb. He heard everything that Poppy had told her, and vowed to fight to come back to witness the birth of his second child. 


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Thank you to all of my readers! All questions, comments and constructive criticism are welcome if you would like to leave a review!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters and settings from the books in the series are copyright JK Rowling. They are not being used for profit, only for personal enjoyment.  
  
*****  
  
For the remainder of the school holiday, Hermione spent nearly every waking moment at Severus' bedside. She had been pleading with Madame Pomfrey to allow Severus to be moved to their private quarters, as she felt that she was neglecting their son by spending so much time in the infirmary with him, not to mention that the students were due back in a couple of days, and Hermione knew that Severus would not appreciate being in the ward where students would be able to see him as an invalid. Madame Pomfrey refused to let him leave the infirmary, but agreed to have him moved to one of the private rooms at the back of the ward.  
  
In the privacy of that room, Hermione would sit and talk to Severus for hours. Often, she would bring Samuel to visit with his father, and other times, she brought her textbooks and documents so she could work on her research. Her work helped to keep her grounded, rather than allowing herself to wallow in pity. Reading from her notes, she would talk to her unconscious husband about her latest theories.   
  
Sitting by his bedside late one night, she had a bit of a brainstorm, "I think if we make this adjustment to the Wolfsbane..." she began rambling excitedly. When she finished reciting her latest theory, she reached down to squeeze his hand, "I think this might just be the break through that we need to progress with the cure," she sighed, "But I can't brew experimental potions right now... too risky, with the baby."  
  
"I wouldn't want to do it without my partner, anyway," she smiled sadly, "When you wake up, Severus... and I know you will... we'll do it together."  
  
She put her papers aside and moved closer to his bedside, preparing for her nightly ritual of giving Severus a spongebath and a massage. As she gently washed his upper body, she continued talking softly to him, "Wouldn't it be a wonderful wedding present for Mum and Remus if we found the cure?"  
  
Sighing as she gently dried him off with a soft towel, she leaned in to press a kiss to his brow. She reached for a bottle of massage oil and began working her hands over the contours of his torso savouring the feel of his warm flesh beneath her hands, before moving to his shoulders and working her way down his arms. When she reached his hands, she placed gentle kisses inside his palms as she rubbed them gently.  
  
"You have beautiful hands, Severus. So strong... yet so delicate... and so graceful when you are brewing..." she sighed, "I always loved watching how they move when you're brewing. It was so distracting to watch you during our sessions, always wondering how those hands would feel if you touched me. I long to feel them again, Severus. I miss your touch..."  
  
She sniffed back a sob as a tear slipped out from her eye, and she gently entwined her fingers with his. She gasped in shock when she felt his fingers twitch in response.  
  
"Severus!" she exclaimed as she looked down at their hands, turning his over to observe, and frowning in disappointment as his fingers remained slack in her palm, "Please tell me I didn't imagine that, Severus! Please... if you can... squeeze my hand."  
  
Nothing.   
  
Hermione wanted to scream in frustration as she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, "Wishful thinking..." she whispered to herself as she slowly exhaled. Carefully, and with the aid of her wand, she dressed him in a clean nightshirt before leaning in to kiss him goodnight. As she pulled away and looked down at him, she saw his fingers twitching again as Severus lifted his hand a scant inch off of the bed. She reached down and grasped it tightly as she called for Madame Pomfrey. Realizing that the door was closed, she reluctantly released his hand and ducked her head out the door, calling to the woman who was just entering the ward.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey! Come quick!" she called before ducking back into the room.   
  
*****  
  
Hermione sulked back to her quarters that evening, disappointed that Madame Pomfrey was anything but encouraging. While any movement at all was a good sign, this just wasn't enough for her to assure Hermione that he was coming back to them any time soon.  
  
Quietly entering her quarters, she found her mother asleep on the sofa, nestled snugly in Remus' arms. She quietly sneaked past the two of them as she made her way to the nursery to kiss her son goodnight. She reached into his crib to brush his hair off of his sweaty brow, smiling as she was reminded of just how much he had grown to look like his father. His baby fine hair had grown long in the back, and was the same silky soft texture as Severus', with not a hint of Hermione's curl. His face, while still round with baby fat, had begun to take on the contours of his father's face. His nose, the set of his cheekbones, his chin... he was the image of Severus through and through. Samuel's eyes briefly fluttered open as he rolled over in his sleep. Over the last year, they had indeed darkened to near black, holding barely a hint of the deep blue that they were when he was an infant.  
  
Hermione sighed wistfully as she felt the child in her womb stirring. She reached down to rest her hand on her abdomen as she began to wonder if this child would look just as much like its father as Samuel did. Smiling, she imagined a girl who looked like Severus. She would be a stunning beauty. Or, another son, as handsome as Samuel.  
  
She leaned in to kiss her son goodnight, pulling a blanket over him to tuck him in, and silently walked back in to her own quarters. She smiled as she saw Remus looking at her from the sofa.  
  
"Did I wake you?" she asked.  
  
Remus yawned, "No... I hadn't truly fallen asleep yet. Your mother, on the other hand," he smiled as his hand drifted to Elizabeth's hair, brushing a few tendrils away from her face, "Has been out for hours."  
  
As Hermione eased herself into one of the chairs facing the sofa, Remus asked her how she was feeling.  
  
"Tired... frustrated... hopeful..." she sighed, "Severus moved his hand tonight."  
  
Remus smiled encouragingly as Hermione looked at him, her eyes shining with tears, "Madame Pomfrey didn't seem too impressed."  
  
"Don't get discouraged, Hermione," he assured her, "Severus is strong. He's determined. You know that he'll pull through this."  
  
Hermione nodded as she stood and walked over to him, leaning in to embrace him, "Thank you for helping with Samuel, Remus. I know you must be tired... and you'll need to rest up the next couple of nights before classes begin again. Go... get some sleep."  
  
"What about Elizabeth?" he looked down at the woman who had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
"Hmph... what about me?" She mumbled sleepily.  
  
Remus smiled down at her as she opened her eyes and sat up, "I didn't want to wake you."  
  
She flashed him an exhausted smile as she stood, "Walk me to my rooms?" she asked quietly as she held her hand out to him.  
  
"It would be my pleasure," he replied softly as he took her hand and gazed into her eyes.  
  
Hermione smiled wistfully at them as they looked lovingly at each other. She only wished that it had been her own husband looking at her that way.  
  
*****  
  
Sitting with Samuel by Severus' bedside the next afternoon, Hermione was suddenly startled to feel an unfamiliar hand come to rest gently on her shoulder.  
  
"Malfoy!" she gasped when she turned to see Draco behind her, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"How is he?" he asked softly.  
  
"No change..." she sighed, "As if you care..."  
  
"I do care, Granger!"  
  
"That's Mrs. Snape to you, Malfoy!" she snapped.  
  
"Excuse me... Mrs. Snape," he sneered and shook his head, muttering, "I can't get used to the fact that he married a mudblood."  
  
"Watch it, Malfoy! You realize that by calling me a 'mudblood', you're calling my children 'mudbloods' as well? And I won't have anybody speak as though my children are filth!"  
  
Draco looked apologetic as he glanced at Samuel and sighed, "Listen, Hermione..."  
  
"How dare you!" she hissed as she shot to her feet and whirled to face him. Her eyes danced dangerously as she advanced on him, "How dare you waltz in here and pretend as though you care! For all I know, you are the one who did this to him!"  
  
He stepped back and raised his hands in a gesture of innocence, "Why? Why would I want to hurt the only person left in my life who believes in me? Believe it or not, Hermione, Severus is my friend! Only, he's more than that... he is the man that I wish my father had been!"  
  
Hermione's eyes were wide as she looked at his face. She could see the grief in his eyes, and knew that he was speaking the truth.  
  
"Hermione, I didn't come here to fight with you," he said quietl.  
  
Hermione smiled nervously as she asked, "Why did you come, Draco?"  
  
He pulled up another chair, stretching his legs out in front of him and crossing them at the ankles, "I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Assuming that he was there with information, Hermione asked eagerly, "Do you know who did this to Severus?"  
  
Draco shook his head sadly, "No," he rasped, clearing his throat before he continued, "But it might as well have been me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione snapped suspiciously.  
  
"If he hadn't come to the estate that night..." he sighed, "If my father were dead... if he hadn't escaped... if my mother..." he broke off suddenly and averted his eyes to the floor.  
  
"What about your mother, Draco?"  
  
He flashed her a look filled with pain and guilt as he replied, "She's missing from St. Mungo's..."  
  
"Missing!?" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Yes, missing. I don't know how, but it happened the night that Severus was attacked."  
  
"Your father...?" she asked in a hoarse voice, "Did he... take her?"  
  
Draco nodded, "It's too much of a coincidence for him not to be involved in it, somehow."  
  
"Draco... did you know... that your father was alive the whole time?"  
  
"No..." he looked up towards the ceiling and closed his eyes as he inhaled sharply before he continued, "I didn't know anything, until he escaped and Severus came to warn me." He shot to his feet and cursed under his breath before ranting, "If only he hadn't been worried about me, he never would have returned to check on me that night... and this never would have happened."  
  
"Draco..." Hermione paused for a moment before extending her hand towards Draco, who eyed her warily for a moment before reaching out and accepting the gesture. "I'm sorry, about your mother,"   
  
"Nothing for you to be sorry about," he smiled sadly, "she's probably happier now that my bastard of a father has come back for her."  
  
"Do you think she knew?"  
  
"I don't want to think about it..." he sighed, "I love my mother, but I don't think that I could forgive her this if she knew about him all along. If only I had known... I could have done something..."  
  
"It's not your fault," Hermione responded tearfully, "I'm sorry I blamed you."  
  
Draco stood and headed for the door, not looking back at her as he replied hoarsely, "I should go..."  
  
"Draco!" she called after him.  
  
He paused and turned around slowly, "What?"  
  
"Will you come visit again? Talk to Severus... I think he would like to know that you are safe."  
  
He nodded, "I'll return after my meeting with the headmaster."  
  
*****  
  
Severus could hear the voices in his room. So close, yet they sounded so far away. He knew that Hermione was there with Samuel, but it took him a moment to register the owner of the second voice.  
  
"Malfoy!" he heard her hiss.  
  
*Draco!* Severus could feel his heart racing as memories of the attack flashed through his mind. He couldn't remember much about it... but he knew that it had something to do with the Malfoys. He knew he had to warn Hermione... warn her about.... something. But what? 


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Thank you to all of my readers! All questions, comments and constructive criticism are welcome if you would like to leave a review!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters and settings from the books in the series are copyright JK Rowling. They are not being used for profit, only for personal enjoyment.  
  
*****  
  
He could hear Hermione approaching the bed, feel her warmth as she curled up beside him, crying as she placed a small warm bundle on his chest.  
  
"Your son is here..." she whispered in his ear.  
  
Severus tried to open his eyes to see the child as a tear of frustration slid from the corner of his eye... had he missed the birth of their child?  
  
Finding himself unable to open his eyes and look at them, he slowly reached his hand up to caress the mass of soft black hair on the child's head...  
  
*****  
  
After Draco had left, Hermione eased herself into the bed beside Severus and their child, whispering into his ear that their son was with him, as she gently propped Samuel's sleeping head onto Severus' chest.  
  
Just as she was drifting off to sleep, she felt a slight movement beside her. Lazily, she cracked open her eyes and stared wearily into her husband's face. She could see his eyes moving behind closed lids, as if he was dreaming. She gasped in shock as she watched a tear slip from his eye, and his hand raised to caress Samuel's head.  
  
"Severus... can you hear me?"  
  
His eyes fluttered but did not open, as his hand came to rest on their son's back.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey!" she cried out, not taking her eyes off of the sight before her as she waited for the older witch to respond to her summons.  
  
Poppy poked her head in the door and furrowed her brow as Hermione spared her a brief glance before pointing to the man and child on the bed.  
  
"Look!" Hermione cried in a choked voice as Severus' hand once again began to caress their son's back.  
  
Poppy rushed forward to examine her patient, smiling softly as she turned to face Hermione a few moments later.  
  
"He is definitely showing signs of increased consciousness," the tone of her normally professional voice revealed more than a hint of relief. "This is a good sign, Hermione. But there is no telling how long it might be before he regains full consciousness." She paused to pat Hermione's shoulder reassuringly, "He seems to be responding to his son's presence. Keep talking to him, Hermione. Speak positively, encourage him to respond, but don't get discouraged if he doesn't."   
  
Hermione reached to brush the tears from her face, thanking Poppy before turning back to Severus. She reached for his other hand, which was still laying by his side, "We're still here, Severus. Samuel and I... we're waiting for you," she placed his hand against her abdomen, "And I think the little one is waiting until you are back with us before making an entrance into this world!"  
  
She thought she was imagining the hint of a smile playing on his lips as she leaned in and kissed him softly.  
  
*****  
  
Hearing his wife's words, Severus mentally breathed a sigh of relief as he felt his mouth relax into a soft smile. He hadn't missed the birth... he must have been dreaming. And he wouldn't miss it, he thought in determination as he felt her soft lips on his and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione pulled back from the kiss and looked up to his face, her eyes meeting with the two obsidian orbs that were staring back at her.  
  
She stifled a sob as she raised her hand to brush a lock of hair off of his face with trembling fingers, "Can you hear me?" she rasped as her tears fell unchecked. She watched as his eyes darted back and forth for a moment before he nodded his head almost imperceptibly.  
  
"Oh..." she cried as she leaned in to hold him, sobbing openly as she felt his hand move to stroke her hair.  
  
Hermione never heard the pair of footsteps approaching behind her, or her mother's soft gasp of surprise, or Remus' retreating footsteps as he turned away in search of Poppy. She was unaware of anything apart from the feel of Severus' fingers tangling in her hair as she buried her head in his chest and continued to sob in relief, until she felt her mother's hand gently come to rest on her shoulder.  
  
She looked up at the woman who was lovingly smiling at her. "Come, Hermione. Let Madame Pomfrey do her job."  
  
Hermione regretfully pulled away from Severus, standing to make room for Remus to reach in and pluck the sleeping child from his father's side, her eyes meeting with his one last time before reluctantly leaving the room as Poppy moved in to examine him once again.  
  
Standing outside, Hermione fell into her mother's waiting arms, her sobs subsiding as Elizabeth held her.  
  
*****  
  
"Hermione, you can come back in now," Poppy called out as she opened the door to Severus' room.   
  
Only a few minutes had passed, but to Hermione it had seemed an eternity. She rushed to her husband's side, disappointment clear on her face as she saw that his eyes were closed and he was laying completely still again. "Will he wake again?" she asked quietly as she looked up at Poppy, who smiled encouragingly.  
  
"He's just sleeping, Hermione," she assured her. "Now that he's regained consciousness, I needed to get him to drink some healing potions. He should rest comfortably for a while now." Poppy replied before she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
Hermione sat at Severus' bedside and took his hand into hers.   
  
Not quite asleep yet, Severus slowly opened his eyes, and he smiled as he saw her sitting there... to him, she looked like an angel. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't manage more than a hoarse whisper, "Love..."  
  
Hermione moved closer and held his hand to her cheek as her other hand reached out to caress his face, "Severus..." she sighed, smiling softly at him.  
  
Severus tried to speak again, and barely managed to croak, "Samuel?" before he was overcome with a dry, ragged cough. Hermione held a glass of cool water to his parched lips and allowed him a small sip as she replied, "He's outside with my mother. She'll be taking him back to our quarters so he can take a proper nap."  
  
He smiled softly at her as he opened his mouth again. Before he could speak, Hermione pressed her fingers gently to his lips. "Shhh... love. Take it easy," she leaned in to kiss him, "We can talk later."  
  
Severus nodded, looking intensely into her eyes as she pulled back, and reached to caress her abdomen. Hermione read the question in his eyes, "Any day now, Severus!" she smiled as she leaned closer and his hand moved to cup her cheek.  
  
He tried to hold her gaze, but his eyelids were growing heavier and heavier, and moments later he had drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione crawled into the bed next to Severus, falling into the first comfortable sleep that she had had since his accident. She awoke a short while later when she sensed another presence in the room. Groggily, she opened her eyes to find the Headmaster peering at both of them, his eyes twinkling brighter than she had seen them in many days.  
  
"I hear that Severus has returned to us," he smiled at her as she nodded in reply. "Excellent," he sighed as he eased himself into an armchair, inviting Hermione to take the seat next to him before he continued. "Hermione, the students return tommorrow, and we need to discuss what is to be done about Severus' classes."  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled, "I would offer to fill in, but..."  
  
"I understand, Hermione. A classroom full of exploding cauldrons is no place for an expectant mother," Albus shook his head, "I would take over myself, if it were only a few days. But, as there is no telling how long it will be before Severus has recovered sufficiently to return to teaching, I feel it best if we bring in a temporary replacement."  
  
Hermione nodded her assent, "I agree. But where will you find a qualified replacement on such short notice?"  
  
Albus chuckled, but before he could respond, Hermione suddenly remembered her visitor earlier that day, "It's Draco, isn't it?"  
  
"Correct you are, Hermione," he nodded, "His potions work was, besides your own, the best in your class. Though he is no Master, I do believe that he is talented enough to handle the job temporarily."  
  
"I think Severus would approve," Hermione agreed.  
  
"Indeed," replied a raspy voice from the bed. Hermione smiled as she returned to her husband's side and reached for his hand.  
  
"Ah. Severus," Albus smiled as he approached the bed, "How are you feeling, son?"  
  
Severus groaned, "Tired," before being overcome by another bout of ragged coughs. Hermione hurried to help him sip some water, holding his head up as he drank before easing it back down to the pillow. She couldn't help but notice the fleeting grimace of pain that flashed across his face, even though he tried to hide it behind one of his trademark sneers.  
  
"What hurts, Severus?" she asked as she reached to brush a lock of hair away from his face.   
  
Severus tried to look at her, but couldn't focus his eyes through the pain as he sighed and responded, "Head..."  
  
Albus reached down to grasp Severus' shoulder as he walked out of the room, "I will fetch Poppy for you. We can continue this discussion another time."  
  
Hermione sat on the bed and pulled Severus' close, observing him carefully as he tightly closed his eyes, "Everything will be alright, love. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will have something for the pain."  
  
Just then, Poppy breezed into the room carrying a vial of potion, "Headache relief potion," she explained to Hermione as she held it to Severus' lips, "A stronger dose than the last, as it seems the one I administered earlier didn't do much for him."  
  
Looking at Severus, she asked, "Dreamless Sleep, Severus?" Without opening his eyes, Severus nodded. Poppy briefly left the room, returning moments later with a goblet of the sleeping potion. Handing it to Hermione, she gave her orders, "Don't keep him up much longer, and see that he drinks all of that. He doesn't like to use it. He refused to take it earlier, and I'm surprised that he's agreeing to take it now." Her stern expression eased into a gentle smile as she continued, "A good nights sleep might help ease the pain."  
  
Hermione held the goblet to Severus' lips and encouraged him to drink, not allowing him to pull away after only a few sips, "All of it, Severus," she chastised. He sighed as he reluctantly drained the potion, and laid back on the bed. Hermione watched his face relax as he began to drift off again. Moving to the foot of the bed, she moved the bedsheets aside as she began massaging his legs. Starting with his foot, she slowly kneaded her way up his well formed calf to his knee, where she pause to gently flex the joint before moving to begin ministrations on the other leg. By the time she had finished, Severus had completely relaxed into a deep sleep.  
  
She leaned in and kissed him tenderly, "I have to see to our son, love. I should be back before you wake again."  
  
As she hurried out of the infirmary, she nearly collided with Draco. Nearly losing her footing as she stopped, Draco reached out to steady her on her feet. She looked up into his concerned eyes and smiled, "Thank you, Draco."  
  
Draco nodded his head in response before asking, "How is Severus?" He was stunned when Hermione laughed and threw herself into his arms... he had never been this close to her, and it was quite disconcerting. Awkwardly, he patted her on the back before placing his hands on her shoulders and stepping back an armslength, arching an eyebrow as he awaited the answer to his question.  
  
"He's sleeping now, Draco... a bit of a nasty headache as well, but otherwise he will be fine," she smiled, suddenly shifting her feet nervously as she realized that she had thrown herself at Draco moments earlier.  
  
"Would you mind if I sit with him for a bit, Hermione?" Draco asked, "Just while you are gone..."  
  
"That would be fine, Draco. I believe he would like that," she smiled at him and he nodded back at her as they headed in opposite directions.  
  
*****  
  
"I'll be fine... You two, go! Spend some quality time alone together for once!" Hermione chastised her mother and Remus when they tried to insist on staying with her that evening.  
  
"Time spent with you and Samuel is always quality time, Hermione," Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"But you haven't spent any time alone together since your engagement. Go!" she chided as she ushered them out of her room.  
  
Closing the door behind them, she made her way to the nursery, where Samuel was sitting on the floor looking at his storybooks. She smiled as she stooped down beside him, smiling sadly as she realized that she hadn't spent quality time alone with her son in quite a while. "Come, Samuel... let Mummy read you a story," she picked up one of the books and reached to take his hand as she stood up, leading him back to her room where she helped him onto the bed, cuddling up with him as she began to read. By the time she had finished the story, Samuel had fallen asleep by her side. She carried him back to the nursery and laid him down for the night.   
  
Feeling tired, but unable to sleep, she curled up in bed and began reading through the notes that she had taken the previous day, as she had worked out her latest theory in Severus' room. She furrowed her brow in concentration... she knew that she was close to an important discovery, but she just couldn't put her thumb on what was missing from the equation. Sighing in frustration, she closed her books and tried to get some sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Draco entered Severus' room, pulling a chair close to the bedside as he observed the stricken man.  
  
"Hello, Severus," he began quietly, "I'm glad to hear that you are getting better."  
  
Sighing, he continued, "Why did you have to come to the estate? You have a family to take care of... it's their safety, not mine, that you need to be concerned with!"  
  
"Don't get me wrong, Severus," shaking his head, he reached out and touched Severus' arm, "I'm grateful that you care. I don't deserve it... but I am grateful."  
  
He smiled, "You should be happy to know that Hermione and I have called a truce. I don't know how I never noticed what an amazing woman she is. You're a lucky man."  
  
"Your son is very lucky, as well. I never would have imagined you having children, but I should have known that you would be a terrific father. I only wish that my own father had been more like you," he tried to hold back a sob as he poured his soul out to the man sleeping in the bed in front of him, "If only I had known... if I had come to my senses about him years earlier... maybe things could have been different. Maybe none of this would be happening... maybe..."  
  
"It does little good to dwell on the past, Mr. Malfoy."   
  
Draco jumped when he heard the headmaster's voice behind him, "Professor Dumbledore, sir! I didn't know you were there..."  
  
Albus took a seat near Draco, looking solemnly at him as he spoke, "You are not responsible for your father's choices in life, only for your own. And you chose wisely."  
  
"But not soon enough," Draco frowned.  
  
"To be honest, Draco," Albus leaned forward, "It was sooner than any of us expected. We feared that your father's influence was too great for too long. Severus was never prouder of you than the day you decided to turn away from the life that your father had chosen for you."  
  
"He was proud of me?"  
  
"I still am," croaked a hoarse voice from the bed. They both looked over in shock to see Severus looking back at them.  
  
"Severus, aren't you sleeping yet?" Albus chided gently.  
  
Draco approached the bed and smiled down at Severus, "Perhaps I should go... let you get some sleep."  
  
"Need... to talk... " Severus replied.  
  
"In the morning, Severus," Albus replied, "You need to gain some strength. And unless you want Poppy back in here hovering over you with another goblet of potion, I suggest you let Draco excuse himself for the evening, and try to get some rest."  
  
Severus snorted, "Hmph..." before he closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep. 


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thank you to all of my readers for being so patient with me. My apologies for taking so very long to update. We had no internet access for ten days, and I've hit a few other obstacles along the way (rambling details to come at my Yahoo group), so I've been unable to post the matierial that I've been working on. In the meantime, I reread what I had written, and decided that I wasn't happy with it, so I scrapped it all and am rewriting the next few chapters. I can not make any promises, but I will try to update much more frequently now that I'm getting myself back on track.  
  
I hope this chapter was worth the wait... all questions, comments and constructive criticism are welcome if you would like to review!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters and settings from the series are copyright JK Rowling. They are not being used for profit, only for personal enjoyment.  
  
**********  
  
Despite his exhaustion and the Dreamless Sleep potion that he had taken, Severus had a hard time sleeping again that night, only drifting off for short periods of time. It seemed as though each time he would find himself on the verge of sleep, he would be startled awake by Poppy checking in on him. He had no patience for the nurse hovering over him like a mother hen, but it was more than just his lack of energy that prevented him from railing at her each time she entered the room. He knew that his protests, no matter how vehement, would do no good... Not even Severus' usual acerbic temper could put Poppy Pomfrey off her duties. Thus, he found the quickest way to get rid of her was to acquiesce to her ministrations.  
  
When he heard his door open once again early that morning, he closed his eyes hoping that by feigning sleep he could put her off for a bit longer. It was only when he heard the patter of small feet that he opened his eyes. Looking up, he saw Samuel toddling into the room, Hermione smiling behind him as their son made his way to Severus' bed, squealed and reached him arms up to his father. Severus smiled in return, and patted the edge of the bed, urging the boy to come sit by his side. Several moments later, with some assistance from Hermione, Samuel was seated contently on his father's lap, smiling brightly as he babbled in delight.   
  
"Look how much you've grown!" Severus smiled wistfully as he spoke to his son, his voice sounding just a bit stronger than it had the previous night.  
  
"Faa..."  
  
"Ah!" Severus gasped as his eyes misted over, "So it wasn't a dream? You really did call for me?" Severus pulled the child into his arms and placed a loving kiss to his temple as Samuel lay down on his chest and attempted to wrap his tiny arms around his father's neck.  
  
Hermione situated herself on the bed, lying down next to Severus and tossing her arm around both of them, "He has missed you so much, Severus," she sighed, "So have I," she continued in a hushed voice as she leaned in to kiss him. As he turned his head to capture her soft lips, Hermione let out a soft sob, "Don't ever leave us again."  
  
Severus said nothing as he reached out to pull her into a gentle embrace, stroking her hair as she laid her head on his shoulder. After holding her for a while, he cleared his throat and asked, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Chuckling, Hermione responded, "I should be asking you that!"  
  
Severus closed his eyes for a moment, "I will be fine."  
  
"Will be? Does that mean you aren't feeling any better this morning?" Hermione's eyes narrowed in concern.  
  
Severus shook his head slightly and snapped in frustration, "I will be better when I can come home! Merlin, I hate being here... Poppy fussing over me, ordering me to sleep, only to barge in here every hour to check on me, disrupting the little sleep that I have managed thus far and then chastising me for being awake..."  
  
"You must be feeling somewhat better," Hermione chuckled, shushing him as she reached a finger to his lips, "Last night you could barely speak more than two words."  
  
Severus reached to grasp her hand, twining his fingers into hers, "You still haven't told me how you have been feeling."  
  
"Tired..." Hermione groaned, "Utterly exhausted is more like it. But now that you're home... and awake... I've managed a decent night's sleep for the first time since you left..." she paused, not wanting to discuss the morning of his departure, fearing that it might lead to an argument.   
  
But it was too late, Severus furrowed his brow as he remembered that morning, "I shouldn't have left like that... I can't expect you to forgive me, but I hope you understand why I had to...."  
  
"I can't say that I do," Hermione frowned, "I knew then that I wouldn't be able to stop you from going, but it hurt to find you gone... without saying goodbye."  
  
"I never meant to hurt you," Severus whispered as he held her tighter.  
  
Deep in thought, Hermione chewed her lip. On one hand, she wanted to rant and rave and let him know exactly how much he did hurt her. On the other hand, he was home now, and she didn't want to waste precious time arguing with him, for fear that it would end as badly as their last argument. Inhaling deeply, she raised her head to look him in the eye as she replied firmly, "You did, but it's time to move past that. I'm just so relieved to have you back..."  
  
A knock on the door interrupted them. Hermione looked up as Severus hissed, "Poppy... can't that woman let me have more than a few moments of peace!"   
  
The door creaked open as a head poked around the corner, and Severus sighed in relief to find that it wasn't Poppy at all. It was Elizabeth, who smiled brightly as she entered the room. "Severus! How wonderful..." she sighed as she crossed over to the bed, leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek before straightening up to stand with her hands firmly on her hips as she chastised him. "You gave us quite a fright!"   
  
Severus couldn't help the flush of color rising to his cheeks. He was still unused to having people worry about his welfare. And the thought that he might have also hurt this woman, who had graciously accepted him into her family with open arms, entrusting him with the welfare of her daughter and grandchildren... it made him feel something that was quite new to him. For the first time in recent memory, he felt shame for disappointing one of the few people that he considered a friend. Before Hermione had come into his life, he had never feared disappointing anybody, aside from Albus. But now, he had a family... including Elizabeth and, much to his chagrin, even Remus. People he cared about, who cared in return. Before he could contemplate this very long, Elizabeth's stern demeanor gave way to her usual gentleness as she smiled at him once again, reaching to place a soft hand on his head, brushing back his hair in a motherly fashion, "It's quite a relief to have you back with us, Severus. We've missed you."  
  
Severus opened his mouth to speak, but found himself at a loss for words. He finally croaked a weak, "Thank you," as he reached up go squeeze her hand.  
  
"Where's Remus?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He's meeting with the Headmaster. He will be along in a few minutes, and then we're going down for breakfast. I thought I'd come by to see if you would like us to take Samuel as well."  
  
Just then, Remus entered the room accompainied by Professor Dumbledore, who smiled at Hermione as he spoke, "Why don't you go along with your mother, Hermione. Remus and I need to speak with Severus."  
  
Hermione, wanting to stay, opened her mouth to protest, but upon meeting Severus' gaze she realized that he wished for some time to speak to the Headmaster privately. She leaned in to place a soft kiss on his temple as she assisted Samuel off of the bed, and taking her son's hand, followed her mother out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
After breakfast, Elizabeth took Samuel back to his room for a morning nap while Hermione returned to the infirmary. Hearing the rumble of low voices as she approached Severus' room, she paused for a moment outside of the door.  
  
"You know what you have to do," she heard Albus' voice through the crack in the door, and was suprised when she recognized the voice responding, "Yes, sir," as belonging to Draco. She hadn't known that he was there, as well, and wondered exactly what it was that they were planning. Hoping to hear more, yet not wanting to intrude on anything important, she waited to be sure that their conversation had ended before she raised her hand and tapped lightly on the door as she cracked it opened.  
  
"Hermione! Come in, my dear," Albus smiled as he rose to his feet to exit the room, "We were just leaving."  
  
Trailing close behind the Headmaster, Draco acknowledged her presence with only a slight nod of his head as he passed her on his way out. Hermione furrowed her brow as she turned to face her husband and Remus, "Well?"  
  
Remus walked towards the door, pausing to embrace her as he left, "I'll leave you two alone."  
  
"Mum's in the dungeon with Samuel," Hermione called softly after him, as he walked away. He turned and shot her a gentle smile, nodding his thanks as he left.  
  
Turning back to Severus, Hermione tried to meet his eyes, but he avoided meeting her gaze.  
  
"Please, Severus," she asked quietly, but firmly, "I want to know what's going on. Why was Draco's presence necessary during your meeting with Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
Severus sighed and beckoned her closer to the bed, reaching for her hand and pulling her down for a soft kiss.  
  
"Don't try to distract me, Severus," Hermione chided, causing Severus to chuckle softly before he finally met her eyes, his own eyes looking serious.  
  
Hermione eased herself onto the bed beside him, and he pulled her close, tightening his arms around her as he held her in the circle of his arms. Gone was the weakness that had been present the night before, as he clutched her posessively to his chest. He still didn't speak as he rubbed gentle circles on her back. Not sure if he would speak without a bit of prompting, Hermione asked again, "What is it?"  
  
Severus sighed as he began, "Draco is going to take over my classes until I am... up to it."  
  
"I already know that. But there's more to it, isn't there?"  
  
He smirked, "I should know better than to try to keep anything from you."  
  
"You shouldn't have to keep anything from me," Hermione replied indignantly.  
  
"I only want to protect you..." Severus reached to place a finger on her lips, stopping the sharp retort that he knew would be coming if he let her speak at the moment. "But, I suppose that are some things that you ought to know."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"As I was saying, Draco will be taking over the potions classes for the time being. First of all, I am in no condition to teach as of yet. Second, I want to be as close to you as possible until... the baby is born."  
  
"Severus," Hermione tutted at him, "that is not what you were going to say!"  
  
"You're right. It's not," he admitted, "I want to be as close to you as possible until Lucius is caught."  
  
"That's what I've wanted all along," Hermione breathed in a sigh of relief.  
  
"I know, and I was a fool to leave you time and again," he paused in contemplation, "but now is not the time to dwell on that. There is more."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow as he continued, "Draco will be picking up where I left off in the search for Lucius."  
  
"What?" Hermione squealed.  
  
"He's the only person who knows Lucius' habits as well as I. He may even be aware of some holdings that I am not aware of, and any Death Eater contacts who may have avoided prison. Draco is the best source of inside information that we could hope to have..."  
  
Hermione furrowed her brow, "There are more Death Eaters out there?"  
  
"Aside from Lucius, The highest ranked Death Eaters are all either dead or in Azkaban. Yet, there are a number of supporters who remain free, just waiting for a new leader to come along." Severus inhaled sharply before he continued, "Lucius Malfoy is a powerful wizard, both magically and influentially, and will make nearly as compelling a leader as Voldemort ever was."  
  
"I think I understand, now... you weren't just out there to protect your family, you were out there to stop the man who, given the chance to organize his army, could very well become the next Dark Lord."  
  
"Either way, it all comes back to protecting my family, love," Severus replied, his voice growing stronger with emotion as he continued, "I don't want my children growing up during a new reign of terror. Not only because of the fear and the danger, but because I don't want them faced with the same temptations that lured me in..."  
  
"We would not let it happen!" Hermione whispered vehemently.  
  
"I've seen it happen far too often," Severus rasped, "And what better way for Lucius to get back at me than to lure my own children into his..."  
  
"No!" Hermione demanded, "You must stop thinking this way...  
  
"The only thing I must do, Hermione, is stop Lucius Malfoy!" Severus hissed as he pulled her tightly against his chest. 


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! All questions, comments and constructive criticism are welcome if you would like to submit a review!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters and settings from the series are copyright JK Rowling. They are not being used for profit, only for personal enjoyment.  
  
**********  
  
"Are you quite sure that Draco can be trusted?" Hermione asked a few minutes later, as she lay clutched tightly in Severus' arms.  
  
With a sigh, Severus reached his fingers under her chin, tilting her head back to look into her eyes, "Do you think I would let him anywhere near you if I didn't?"  
  
"I know... but," Hermione closed her eyes before she continued, "I'm sorry, Severus. I trust your judgement, and you know him much better than I do... but I still have a hard time trusting Draco, myself."  
  
"I was under the impression that the two of you had called a truce?"  
  
"A truce?" Hermione scoffed, "No, Severus, it was more of a mutual agreement not to antagonize each other, for your sake. I don't know that I can yet forgive him seven years of torment to formally call a truce between Draco and myself."  
  
"Whyever not? You have forgiven me..."  
  
Hermione smiled as she leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips, "You, my love, are a completely different story. I have always had respect for you..."  
  
"Indeed?"  
  
"I never could have fallen in love with a man I have no respect for, Severus. I may not have always liked you, but I have always respected you."  
  
"Perhaps, one day, you will look past the boy that Draco was, and respect the man that he has become," Severus replied quietly.  
  
"Perhaps," she sighed. "In the meantime, please understand that I shall remain wary of Draco Malfoy."  
  
*****  
  
Hermione had left late that morning to tend to their son, and Severus' irritation at being cooped up in a room of the hospital wing was increasing with every minute. Determined that he was well enough to return to his quarters, he eased himself out of bed with the intent of dressing himself.  
  
Once on his feet, he wavered slightly as he crossed the room to the wardrobe to retrieve the clean robes that Hermione had brought in anticipation of his coming home. His head began pounding with the effort, and clutching the robes in one hand, he used the other hand to brace himself against the wardrobe as he closed the door.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?"   
  
Severus let go of the wardrobe as he tried to mask the pain that he was in, and turned to face the nurse who was quickly approaching him to assist him back to the bed.  
  
"It is time for me to go home," he scowled.  
  
"You will not step foot out of this room until I determine that you are capable..."  
  
"After twenty years of this, Poppy, you should be well aware that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," he sneered as he shrugged her off and crossed the room. Tossing his robes onto the bed, he turned back to her and hissed, "Now if you will please excuse me, I should like to dress now."  
  
"And after twenty years of this, Severus, you should be well aware that I will not allow you to leave my care until I am assured that your health is in no further danger," Poppy huffed as she approached him, "Now, get back into that bed."  
  
Severus scowl deepened as he sighed in defeat and sank onto the edge of the bed. Poppy smirked as she reached out to smooth his tousled hair, "Now Severus, if you will allow me to give you a thorough check, I may allow you to return home this evening."  
  
"Hmph," he growled in reply as Poppy began to check him over.  
  
"Enough of this!" he hissed a few minutes later, tired of Poppy's prodding and poking, "I am fine!"  
  
Poppy tutted at him as she asked, "How is your headache?"  
  
"It might just go away if I could have a few moments peace..." he replied irritably, "preferably, in my own rooms."  
  
Poppy backed away a few steps, her scowl matching his as she spoke sternly, "I will allow you to return to your rooms, provided that you agree to a few days bedrest and twice daily check ups."  
  
"Fine..." he raised his hands in defeat, knowing that she would come to check on him twice daily whether he agreed or not, "Now, may I go?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"What do you mean by that, woman? You just told me that I can..."  
  
"Severus!" the nurse broke into his tirade, "You are in no condition to walk all the way to the dungeons of your own accord. You will wait here until somebody is available to assist you!"  
  
"I would be glad to accompany Severus to his quarters."  
  
They both turned towards the voice speaking from the doorway to see Draco leaning against the jamb, smirking at the exchange between Poppy and Severus. He had never before seen anyone who gave as good as they got when arguing with Severus.  
  
Severus smirked triumphantly at Poppy, who sighed in resignation as she turned back to face Severus.  
  
"Very well, then. You may go." She turned to speak to Draco next, "You make sure that he gets straight to bed," turning back to Severus, "continue to take your headache potion, and be sure to let me know if the pain does not subside this time. And tell Hermione to summon me if..."  
  
"Poppy," Severus growled as he donned his robes, "Hermione will not hesitate to summon you if either of us are in need of your assistance."  
  
Stalking towards the door, he paused for a moment to take her hand, the corners of his mouth curling into a smile as he said, "Thank you, Poppy."  
  
"How Hermione puts up with that man..." she muttered under her breath, shaking her head even as she smiled fondly at the dark man as he swept out the door behind Draco.  
  
*****  
  
Severus didn't slow his pace as he stalked out of the infirmary, and waited until they were well clear of the hospital wing before he paused to steady himself as they reached the staircase. Leaning against the rail, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as his vision wavered slightly.  
  
"Severus, are you..." Draco began to ask if he was feeling up to it, but paused as Severus nodded his head abruptly and began to descend the stairs. When they reached the bottom, Severus paused once again, steeling himself against the nearest wall as he waited for a wave of dizziness to pass.  
  
Draco reached out to place an arm around Severus, who tried unsuccessfully to shirk him off. Supporting Severus' weight as the tall man leaned against him, he didn't let go until they reached the dungeons.  
  
"Thank you for the assistance, Mr. Malfoy," Severus spoke in his best teacher's voice, "You are dismissed."  
  
Draco let go as Severus leaned against the door to his quarters, "Yes sir, Professor Snape," he replied cheekily as he turned to walk away.  
  
"Draco," Severus called after him.  
  
"Yes, Severus?"  
  
"I am aware that classes resume tomorrow. If you would like to come by my quarters tonight, I would be more than happy to help you prepare your lessons... or give you tips on handling my Slytherins."  
  
"I remember quite well how to handle Slytherins," Draco chuckled, "As well as Gryffindors..." he hissed as he sneered and raised one eyebrow in imitation of the Potions Master.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that, 'Professor Malfoy'. Your face is too... 'pretty'... for that sneer to accomplish the desired effect," Severus chuckled as he reached out to shake Draco's hand, "Best of luck to you, son."  
  
*****  
  
Severus entered the room and closed the door quietly behind him, careful not to startle Hermione. Pale and shaking, he paused to compose himself before allowing his presence to be known. He didn't want to worry her by letting her see just how weak he was feeling. Running one hand wearily over his face and through his hair, he took a deep breath before he steadied himself on his feet and walked further into the room. Furrowing his brow as he realized how silent it was in the room, he wondered if she and Samuel were even there. Scanning the room quickly for any sign of them, he smiled gently as he looked towards the bed. Hermione was asleep, with Samuel curled up beside her and a story book laying open on her lap.   
  
Shrugging off his robe and quickly removing his shoes, he slid into bed opposite his wife scooping his son up to lie by his side as he closed his eyes in hopes of drifting off to sleep with his family.  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled as she saw the man lying across from her. Closing her eyes, she breathed a sigh of content. A moment later, the shock of seeing him registered in her mind and her eyes flew open again as she squeaked quietly, "Severus?!"  
  
He opened his heavy lidded eyes and smiled at her as he replied, "Yes, love?"  
  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be..."  
  
"I am right where I should be," he replied as he reached for her hand, kissing her palm before twining his fingers with hers, "Go back to sleep, Hermione. I shall still be here when you wake."  
  
It didn't take long for Hermione to drift back off to sleep, and moments later, Severus followed.  
  
*****  
  
Severus awoke to the sound of giggles beside him, and cracked open one eye to see Samuel smiling at him.  
  
"Fa!"  
  
"Hello, my son," Severus smiled as he reached to caress his son's head.  
  
"'Lo!"  
  
"You clever boy! How many words can you say now?"  
  
Samuel smiled as he began to babble nonsense to Severus, who humored the boy by responding, "Is that so? How very fascinating!" Reaching behind him, Samuel grabbed the story book from his sleeping mother's lap and plopped it into Severus' hands.  
  
"Come," Severus opened the book and patted a space closer to his side for Samuel to sit comfortably, "Let us see what fate befalls our hero this time."  
  
Hermione woke to the soft sounds of her husband's low voice as he read quietly to their son. Her smile quickly turned to a frown of concern as she looked up to see a fleeting grimace of pain flash across his face as he reached up to rub his temples. Closing the book and handing it to Samuel when he reached the end of the story, he leaned back onto his pillow, breathing deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Severus?" she asked quietly as she rolled over to look at him.  
  
He shuddered as he tried to open his eyes and look at her, closing them again just as quickly when the dim light in the room caused pain to shoot across his brow.  
  
"Do you still have a headache?"  
  
Severus sighed and nodded as Hermione rose from the bed, and walked into the bathroom where she retrieved a cool washcloth and a headache potion. Stooping over him, she laid the cool cloth across his forehead and pressed a vial to his lips.  
  
"I fear you've overdone it. Sleep, Severus, while I fetch Poppy."  
  
"No!"  
  
"No what, Severus? No sleep, or no Poppy?"  
  
"No Poppy!" he groaned.  
  
"If this headache persists, Severus..."  
  
"Let me rest... sleep it off... need quiet... lights out..." he whispered hoarsely, wincing as if every word he spoke pained him.  
  
Hermione kissed him as she helped Samuel down from the bed, dimming the lights in the room as she sought out her mother, leaving Samuel with the woman so she could return to Severus' side.  
  
When she returned to their quarters, Severus had finally drifted back to sleep. Sighing as she noted the state of the tangled bedsheets, obviously the result of his thrashing about in bed, she feared that Severus was suffering from more than a simple headache. 


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note: My apologies again... I hate having such a long delay between chapters... but there's a lot going on in life right now.  
  
One major drawback to the time between updates is that I'm constantly rethinking things that I've already written. I was happy with this chapter when I originally wrote it, but having reread it I keep thinking that it could be better. Anyway... time to stop procrastinating. Here it is! And I hope not to be long in getting the next chapter posted, as I know everyone is anticipating the arrival of Baby Snape!  
  
Thank you for reading! All questions, comments and constructive criticism are welcome if you would like to submit a review!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters and settings from the series are copyright JK Rowling. They are not being used for profit, only for personal enjoyment.  
  
**********  
  
After Hermione dimmed the lights and left the room with Samuel, Severus spent several minutes thrashing about in bed before the headache potion began to take effect. The potion didn't completely relieve him of the pain, but it lessened the intensity so that he finally managed to drift off into a deep sleep.  
  
The relief that should have come with sleep was disrupted by the return of the memories that had been lurking in the back of his mind... details that had, until now, remained fuzzy since he had first regained consciousness the previous evening, returned with shocking clarity.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Severus Snape..." a voice hissed in the darkness, moments after Severus apparated to the Malfoy Estate.  
  
"Who's there?" Severus reached for his wand as he surveyed the expanse of land around him. Unfortunately, his reflexes, dulled by the lack of sleep and firewhiskey, were not fast enough to prevent what happened next.  
  
"Expeliarmus!" the same voice yelled, knocking Severus off his feet as his wand flew from his fingertips.  
  
As his head collided with the hard ground beneath him, his vision blurred and the world around him began to spin out of focus. Fighting to remain conscious, he heard the voice again.  
  
"Pity," the figure, shrouded in black, drawled as it nudged Severus' nearly unconscious form with the toe of a boot, "what that mudblood has reduced you to." Leaning over, the attacker retrieved a photo that had slipped out of Severus' breast pocket.  
  
Laughing sinisterly, the figure leaned over Severus and hissed into his ear, tucking the picture back into Severus' cloak, "You'll won't want to lose this, Severus. Soon, it will be all that you have left of your precious family."  
  
After a final swift blow to the head, Severus succumbed to the darkness.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Hermione became alarmed as she witnessed Severus thrashing about again that evening before suddenly bolting upright in bed He was prespiring profusely, his breathing deep and ragged as he leaned over the edge of the bed and retched.  
  
After hurrying to retrieve a cool washcloth from the bathroom, she returned to kneel beside him on the bed, stroking his back and mopping his brow as he fought to control his breathing, obviously trying to hold back the bile that was threatening to rise from the back of his throat.  
  
As he finally laid back onto the pillows, Hermione eased herself off of the bed, intent on calling for Madame Pomfrey. As her feet hit the floor, Severus reached out and grasped her wrist.  
  
"Where is Samuel?" he whispered, his eyes darting frantically around the room.  
  
"He's with Mum," Hermione replied in a soothing voice as she reached to brush his lank hair from his face.  
  
"Bring him home," he tried to keep his voice steady, though he couldn't hide the urgency of his request.  
  
Hermione, frightened by the wild look in his eyes, tried to remain calm as she attempted to soothe him, "Mum offered to keep him for the night so you can rest in peace."  
  
"Hermione," he tightened his grasp on her wrist, "You must bring him home!" he commanded in a sharp voice.  
  
Hermione couldn't supress the tremble in her voice as she asked in concern, "Severus? What is the matter?"  
  
"I need to know that he is safe!"  
  
"Why wouldn't he be safe with Mum? As long as they are in the castle..."  
  
"Hermione!" Severus snapped, immediately regretting his tone as he watched his wife flinch as she backed away from him.  
  
"Severus, you are frightening me..."  
  
"I am sorry, love," he held his hand out to her, imploring with his eyes for her to come closer. As Hermione reached out and tentatively placed her hand in his, he pulled her into his arms, shaking as he once again made his request, "Hermione... I need him here. For my own peace of mind. Please," he finished with a ragged breath, stroking her hair as he kissed her temple.  
  
Nodding her assent, Hermione pulled away, smiling tremulously before turning away and rushing out of their quarters.  
  
As she stepped foot into the corridor, she encountered Poppy, who was on her way to check up on Severus.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey! I am so relieved to see you!" she exclaimed, her eyes glistening with tears as she tried to stop trembling.  
  
"What is wrong, Hermione?" Poppy asked in concern, "Is it Severus?"  
  
Hermione let out a ragged breath as she nodded, not speaking as she opened the door and ushered Poppy inside, "I'm going to find my mother and Samuel... I will return as soon as I possibly can."  
  
Pulling the door closed behind her, she smirked as she heard Poppy tutting, "You stubborn, foolish man... for once in your life, can't you just follow my advice?"  
  
*****  
  
By the time Hermione located her mother, who had just left the Great Hall and was returning to her own suite after dinner with Samuel in tow, she had managed to compose herself and hoped that she was successful in masking her fear as she explained that Severus wanted Samuel home for the night.  
  
But Elizabeth Granger knew her daughter all too well. She didn't push for an explanation, but simply reached out to embrace her daughter as she reminded her gently, "Hermione... I'm here if you need anything."  
  
"Thank you, Mum," Hermione sniffed before taking Samuel by the hand, leading him home for the night.  
  
By the time she returned, Poppy had finished examining Severus, and he seemed to have fallen asleep once again. Hermione settled Samuel onto the sofa, handing him a picture book to keep him occupied as Poppy crossed the room to join them. They each settled down into the chairs flanking the fire and began to talk in hushed voices.  
  
"I'm worried about that persistant headache of his, Madame Pomfrey," Hermione whispered quietly.  
  
Poppy sighed, shaking her head as she replied, "Though his injuries have healed, it is not uncommon for somebody who has suffered a head trauma, such as Severus has, to experience headaches. I must admit, his headaches seem to be a bit more severe than I expected. Hopefully, in time, they will become less intense or cease all together... but there is no guarantee of that."  
  
"In the meantime, we should consider administering a stronger headache potion. I don't have any, and Severus is in no shape to brew, so I will ask Mister Malfoy for his assistance."  
  
"I can do it," Hermione offered eagerly.  
  
"Hermione," Poppy huffed, "Not in your condition! You should know better than that."  
  
Hermione fidgeted nervously in her seat, "Of course, I should know better... I just want to do something useful."  
  
"Just being here with him is 'useful', Hermione... more than you know." Poppy smiled gently as she reached over to pat Hermione's hand, "I never would have allowed him to leave the infirmary so soon if I didn't know how important it is to his peace of mind to be near you, and I know that I can trust you to take care of him."  
  
"I should go speak with Draco about brewing that potion as soon as possible," she said as she rose to leave, "If you need anything, you know where to find me."  
  
Hermione saw Poppy to the door, and reached out to embrace her as she left, "Thank you," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
Closing the door gently behind Poppy, Hermione turned to see Severus staring at her.  
  
"I thought she'd never leave," he groaned.  
  
"You sneak! You were awake the whole time!" Hermione huffed, as she crossed the room to assist Samuel off of the sofa, before leading him to the bed, reaching down to give him a boost so that he could be near his father.  
  
"I had hoped that she would cease poking at me, if she thought me to be asleep," Severus smirked as he embraced Samuel with on arm and motioned for her to join them on the bed with the other, "And I want nothing more than to be alone with my family right now."  
  
Hermione furrowed her brow as she lay her head on his shoulder, "I want that too, Severus... but why such urgency? Is something wrong?"  
  
Severus remained silent for a few moments, stroking Samuel's hair as he tightened his arm around Hermione's shoulder, pulling her closer and kissing her brow as she leaned into his shoulder. Quietly, he muttered, "I remembered..."  
  
Eyes wide, Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder as she asked, "Remembered what?"  
  
"What happened to me... the other night," he answered, his voice raspy with emotion. "And now, I fear that you are in more danger than I had anticipated."  
  
"Who..."  
  
Before she could finish asking her question, Severus snapped, "I don't know!"  
  
"But I thought you remembered?" Hermione replied, sounding a bit bewildered.  
  
"I remember what happened to me... but I do not know the identity of my attacker," he paused for a moment, "I never saw thier face."  
  
"Will you tell me... what happened?"  
  
"I was attacked," he answered testily.  
  
"Obviously," Hermione retorted in an annoyed voice. "Elaborate."  
  
"I would rather not," Severus replied harshly. When he realized the tone that he was speaking in, he reached out to Hermione once again and turned her head to meet her eyes, his voice softening as he implored, "Forgive me, Hermione. I do not wish to argue with you, but I also do not wish to relive that nightmare again. Please, let it suffice to say that... it was not pleasant, and I fear for your safety now more than ever."  
  
Never one to give up so easily, Hermione prepared to demand more answers, but upon seeing the look in his eyes - a mix of fear and exhaustion - she forced herself to back off. For now.  
  
Burrowing her head into the comfortable nook under his shoulder, she lay contently beside him as they spent the rest of the evening in silence, each comforting the other with their mere presence.  
  
*****  
  
In the late evening hours, Hermione moved a sleeping Samuel to the nursery and hurriedly bathed before returning to Severus' side. He had stripped down to his boxers, and was nearly asleep by the time that she changed into her own nightclothes and crawled back into bed beside him. Reaching out to him, she cupped his face in the palm of her hand as her thumb gently traced the sharp line of his jaw, watching as his features began to relax under her touch. When she sensed that he was sleeping, she began to pull her hand away, only to have him reach out to bring it back to his face, turning his head to kiss her palm.  
  
"You fooled me again," Hermione chuckled softly as she began to stroke his cheek with her thumb. "You feign sleep very well, Severus."  
  
"I do not wish to sleep, Hermione," he spoke gently as his eyes bore intensely into hers, "I want to lay awake and hold you all night."  
  
"You can hold me while you sleep," she replied tenderly.  
  
"I do not wish to sleep," he repeated, "If I close my eyes, I will miss you."  
  
Smiling, Hermione pressed herself as close to her husband, as he reached out to rest his hand on the swell of her stomach. His worry lines softened once again, and he allowed himself to smile when he felt the child moving within her womb, and his other hand moved to the hem of her gown, pushing it upwards to expose her abdomen. He pulled her even closer, "I want to keep you close to me... I want to feel the life within you as I hold you. I don't want to miss another moment with you, like this."  
  
Hermione soon fell asleep in his arms, as Severus laid awake all night caressing their unborn child.  
  
*****  
  
Before dawn, Hermione awoke to the realization that she was once again experiencing contractions. Near daybreak, she realized that, though they were still painless, they had definitely become more regular, and she began to time them as she remained in bed.  
  
Severus, having not slept that night, could tell that she had become restless when she awoke that morning, and when she kept raising her head to check the clock, he became suspiscious.  
  
"Hermione, love..." he leaned closer to stroke her hair, "Are you feeling alright."  
  
"Never better," Hermione replied with a nervous smile as she turned to look at him, "but I do think that we may have a new addition to the family sometime today."  
  
"I'll get Poppy!" Severus whispered excitedly as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and reached for his robe.  
  
"Not yet, Severus," Hermione laughed as she placed her hand on his arm to calm him, "I'm not quite sure if this is the real thing yet."  
  
"What do you mean you're not sure?" Severus exclaimed. "It's not as if you haven't done this before!"  
  
Laughing again, Hermione pulled him back to her side, "I've been having these contractions for days, Severus. Only, this time they're coming regularly."  
  
"Then why won't you allow me to fetch Poppy?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"I'm in no pain, Severus... and they're not yet close enough together to bother Poppy. I'm to get her when they're five minutes apart."  
  
"How far apart are they?" he quirked an eyebrow as he asked.  
  
"Varying from ten to fifteen," Hermione replied, "And you don't need to worry... Madame Pomfrey is only a floo call away if we need her."  
  
Laying back down beside his wife, Severus frowned as he pulled her into his embrace, spooning her backside to him.   
  
"No need to worry, Severus," Hermione tried to assure him.  
  
"There is plenty need to worry, love! The last time..."  
  
"This isn't like the last time, Severus."  
  
Kissing the crown of her head, Severus sighed, "I don't know how you can remain so calm, my dear."  
  
Chuckling, Hermione replied, "You'll wish I was this calm in a few hours time."  
  
Over the next two hours, they lay there timing her contractions. Twelve minutes... ten minutes... seven minutes... finally, five minutes. They waited for another contraction to be sure that they were coming at regular five minute intervals, but none came. Half an hour after the last contraction, Hermione turned to Severus and frowned, "It looks as though somebody has changed their mind." 


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I know it was awfully mean of me to end the last chapter the way I did... but Baby Snape is demanding his/her own chapter when he/she finally arrives. The last chapter was intended to be more about Severus' continued recovery, regaining the memories of that night, spending time with his family. The last bit, and much of this chapter, is just a lead in to the big event!  
  
Thank you to all of my readers/reviewers! Love and hugs to all of you for your patience and your support!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, etc. are the property of JK Rowling, and are not being used here for profit, only for personal enjoyment.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm sure it won't be much longer," Poppy tried to assure a frustrated Hermione as she examined her later that morning, after stopping by for Severus' morning check up. "You're progressing quite nicely as it is, so when the baby is ready to come, your delivery should be fairly quick."  
  
Severus held his hand out to his wife, helping her to sit up on the bed. Propping pillows behind her, he instructed her to stay in bed.  
  
"You need to rest!" he demanded when she tried to protest, insistant on trying to resume some semblance of normalcy in their daily lives.  
  
"I am not an invalid!" Hermione huffed, scowling at him indignantly.  
  
Looking to Poppy for backup, Severus scowled at her when she agreed with Hermione, "Walking may help things move along, Severus. And I suggest getting her out of this dungeon and taking her for a walk this morning. Enjoy the last few hours of quiet in the school, before the students return," she encouraged them. "That is, of course, if you're feeling up to it Severus. If you're still feeling weak... I don't want you passing out in the corridors."  
  
Severus frowned for a few moments as he gave it some thought. Even he couldn't deny that getting up and about sounded better than pacing their quarters all day, and though he was still not up to par, his headache had dulled significantly, and he was feeling much stronger now that he'd had some rest.  
  
"Very well," he finally agreed.  
  
Smiling up at her husband, Hermione asked, "Good! I've been feeling a bit cooped up, after spending no time outside of these quarters, aside from the infirmary, for so long!"  
  
"I've got to get back to the infirmary and finish my inventory before the students arrive,"Poppy smiled at them as she excused herself. "Don't over do it, either of you!" she added before closing the door behind her.  
  
They dressed and gathered Samuel, who had just woken from his late morning nap, and headed out of their quarters for a leisurely stroll, hand in hand, with Samuel holding on to Severus' fingers..  
  
"Are you sure that you are up to this?" Severus asked, his brow furrowed in concern as he looked over at Hermione.  
  
"I'm fine, Severus!" Hermione squeezed his hand in assurance, "It is I who should be concerned, about you. Are YOU sure that you are feeling well enough?"  
  
Without a word, Severus nodded in response to her question. He remained silent as they continued to walk, thinking of the students returning and having mixed feelings about not returning to teach. Admittedly, it would be nice to have time off to spend with Hermione and Samuel... and once the baby arrived, to not have the stress of performing his duties as a Hogwarts professor. On the other hand, he couldn't deny that he would miss it. As aggravating as his job could be, he could not deny that he truly would miss teaching, as well as his duties as head of Slytherin House. His only consolation was his faith that Draco would cover for him adequately. Nonetheless, he was anxious for the day that he could resume his position.  
  
Sensing his melancholy, Hermione broke the silence, "Do not fret about it, Severus. When the baby arrives, you will have plenty to keep you occupied until you can return to teaching."  
  
"Am I that obvious?" he asked, wondering how she could always tell what he was feeling. He had spent years mastering and masking his emotions, and it took merely a year for Hermione to figure him out.  
  
"Only to me, love. You might never say it, but I know how you feel about your job... despite that 'greasy git' act that you put on for the rest of the school, I know that you love teaching."  
  
Severus couldn't supress a snort of laughter at her comment, and Hermione laughed, "Your secret will be safe with me, love."  
  
  
  
As they reached the end of the dungeon corridor, Hermione paused for a moment, squeezing his hand tightly, "Severus..."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow in question as he turned to look at her. Hermione smiled gently in return, "I think we should go visit Mum."  
  
"As you wish," he replied softly.  
  
"Severus..."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Perhaps we should leave Samuel with her tonight."  
  
Severus sighed, "I thought that I made my wish for him to stay home clear last night."  
  
"Allow me to rephrase that," Hermione chuckled, "Severus, I think we NEED to leave him with my mother tonight."  
  
"But why... oh..." the look of confusion on Severus face slowly turned to excitement as he realized what she was implying. "Are you having contractions again?"  
  
"A few. Nothing regular yet, but I have an inkling that tonight will be the night. And Samuel will need to be taken care of."  
  
"Perhaps we should head home now," he said as Samuel began tugging on his hand, urging them to continue walking.  
  
Hermione huffed, "Severus, I'll be fine!"  
  
"You are certain that there is time?"  
  
Hermione grasped his hand, "You worry too much," she laughed, shaking her head.  
  
Severus scoffed as he reluctantly allowed his wife and son to lead him away.  
  
*****  
  
After visiting with Elizabeth, Severus and Hermione reached a mutual decision to allow Elizabeth to take Samuel to meet Remus for lunch, and watch him for the afternoon. She would return to their quarters later that day, and spend the evening in Severus' old room in the event that she would be needed to tend to Samuel at any time during the night.  
  
By the time that they had returned to their quarters, Hermione's contractions had become more regular, but not any closer than fifteen minutes apart. As she lay in bed to rest, Severus began to pace the room.  
  
"Are you sure that you don't want me to get Poppy?" he asked after an hour had passed.  
  
"Severus, please stop pacing and come lay down with me," Hermione urged him. Severus quickly approached the bed and lay down beside her, gathering her into his arms. "Are you in much pain?"  
  
"Not yet. The contractions are still very mild," Hermione assured him.  
  
Severus pulled her closer to kiss her tenderly, and was surprised when she deepened the kiss.  
  
"Hermione..." he pulled away.  
  
"Don't you dare chastise me for wanting a real kiss!" she before she continued to kiss him passionately. After he responded in kind, Hermione pulled back and smiled "Now that's more like it!"  
  
Chuckling softly, Severus leaned in and kissed her again, only to pull away a few moments later when she gasped in pain.  
  
"That one hurt," she groaned.  
  
"They're getting closer," Severus said as he looked at the clock, "ten minutes."  
  
"Oohhh..." Hermione groaned again.  
  
"Another one already?"  
  
"No... but my back aches!"  
  
Severus urged her to roll onto her side, and reached down to gently rub the small of her back.  
  
"Mmmm... better," she sighed, "don't stop."  
  
They lay there for a few hours, Severus rubbing her back and whispering soothingly in her ear as the contractions became stronger, if not closer together.  
  
By the time Elizabeth returned with Samuel that evening, the contractions had finally started coming closer together, nearly five minutes apart.  
  
"Hello, Mum," Hermione greeted her mother quietly from the bed as Elizabeth handed Samuel over to Severus for a few moments so she could sit with her daughter.  
  
"How are you feeling, darling?"  
  
"Fine. The contractions are much stronger, though thankfully not overwhelming. But they're getting much closer."  
  
Elizabeth leaned over to kiss her daughter, smiling at her as she tucked a few strands of hair behind Hermione's ear, "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Water, please," Hermione gasped as another contraction hit her, "Ouch!"  
  
Elizabeth hurried to fill a pitcher of water, pouring a glass and handing it to Hermione before setting the pitcher on the night table.  
  
"I think it's time to get Madame Pomfrey," Elizabeth said, reaching out to hold Hermione's hand as she saw her wince with another contraction.  
  
Severus, having settled Samuel onto the floor with some toys, rushed to the fireplace to summon Poppy.  
  
"Poppy will be here directly," he said as he joined Hermione on the bed a minute later, sitting behind her so she could lean against him as he held her in his arms.  
  
"Mum... will you stay?" Hermione after the next pain passed.  
  
"Much as I would love to see my grandchild enter the world, I should probably distract Samuel until it's over."  
  
"Thank you, Mum," Hermione smiled briefly as she braced herself for another contraction, "ooohhh..... that hurts."  
  
"You're doing just fine, darling..." Elizabeth assured her gently, before laughing, "I certainly was not this calm when I delivered you!"  
  
"Yes, I know... eighteen grueling hours of hard labor... ooohhh," she paused for a deep breath, "I hope this one comes as quickly as Samuel did. Though, I must admit that I'm glad that I've gone full term this time."  
  
"I'll be taking Samuel to his room now," Elizabeth smiled as she kissed her daugher again, "I love you, sweetheart."  
  
"Love you too, Mum," Hermione replied as her mother crossed the room to retrieve Samuel and lead him to the nursery.  
  
Rubbing her shoulders soothingly, Severus kissed Hermione's temple, asking, "Are you very disappointed?"  
  
"Disappointed?" she responded in confusion.  
  
"That your mother is unable to stay here with you," Severus frowned, "I'm sure we could find a volunteer to stay with Samuel until bedtime. Perhaps Minerva."  
  
"She'll be busy making sure that the students get settled in," Hermione reminded him.  
  
"Of course," Severus shook his head, "I nearly forgot."  
  
"I'm not disappointed, Severus," Hermione assured him, "As long as you're here, I've got everything I need."  
  
Poppy arrived a few moments later, and barely reached her side when Hermione felt a warm gush of water. "Oh! My water just broke!" Hermione exclaimed, smiling nervously.  
  
"Indeed," Poppy moved aside Hermione's bedcovers, lifting her nightgown to check her progress. "You're progressing nicely, Hermione! Only three centimeters to go, and now that your water broke, it should not take long at all!"  
  
No sooner had she said it than Hermione's contractions intensified significantly. "Breathe your way through them, Hermione," Poppy encouraged her, smiling as Hermione attempted to control her breathing. "That's it, dear."  
  
Hermione groaned and leaned her head back against Severus' shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright, love?"  
  
Nodding her head, Hermione closed her eyes and braced herself as she felt another contraction coming on, "Severus!" she whimpered, "It hurts!"  
  
"I know it does, love..." he tried to soothe her.  
  
"How would you know!" Hermione snapped as she grasped his hand, squeezing his fingers so tightly that he felt as though they might break.  
  
After the pain had passed, Hermione panted, "I'm sorry, Severus... I know you're trying to help..."  
  
"What can I do?" Severus whispered in her ear. "What can I do?" he repeated, this time asking Poppy.  
  
"Just support her, Severus. You're doing fine," Poppy assured him.  
  
Another half an hour passed more or less the same, before Hermione's contractions suddenly started coming back to back, one on top of another, with barely any time for her to catch her breath in between.  
  
"Don't hold your breath, dear," Poppy instructed her, "breathe through it, like you were doing before."  
  
"I. AM. BREATHING." Hermione hissed through gritted teeth.  
  
Severus brushed heavy locks of hair, soaked with prespiration, from Hermione's brow as he tried to encourage and soothe her with soft words. Silently, he marvelled at her strength. She moaned, groaned or whimpered with each contraction, but there was none of the screaming of threats to his life or his manhood, nor the name calling that he had heard tale of from other men who had seen their wives through childbirth. And having delivered Samuel himself, he saw exactly what a woman's body went through to bring forth life. Yes, his wife was handling childbirth amazingly well.  
  
He even wondered if he was more nervous than she was, even though this was not the first time he had seen her give birth. For Samuel's birth, he had been on the other end of the birthing process. He delivered the child, not knowing that it was his own son. This time around, it was a completely different experience. He felt helpless as his wife lay there writhing in pain, as he could do nothing but hold her and try to encourage her. And, to tell the truth, he would have to admit that he was scared out of his mind. When he felt her begin to shake in his arms, he looked up to Poppy, his eyes betraying his panicked state of mind.  
  
"It's time, Hermione. Push with the next contraction," Poppy instructed. Turning to smile at Severus, she said, "Severus, just keep doing what you've been doing."  
  
Severus kissed the crown of Hermione's head, bracing himself to support her better as he murmured to her, "This is it, love!"  
  
Hermione smiled nervously as she prepared to push with the next contraction.  
  
"OK... Now... I'm going to push... NOW!" she panted.  
  
"Yes, go ahead Hermione!" Poppy encouraged her.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and bore down with all of her might, groaning as she exhaled a few moments later.  
  
"Very good, Hermione! Whenever you are ready, push again."  
  
Severus felt her squeeze his hand tightly, and he braced himself to support her as she pushed again.  
  
"Hermione, I need you to stop pushing now," Poppy instructed her.  
  
Whimpering, Hermione protested, "No... I can't stop now..."  
  
"Just for a moment, Hermione. I don't want you to tear. Try to breath through this contraction, and not push until the next one."  
  
"I can try," Hermione gasped as the contraction hit her. Instinctively, she held her breath.  
  
"You have to breathe, love..." Severus encouraged her, "That's it... yes..." he continued to murmur his support into her ear as she leaned into him, trying to bring her breathing under control.  
  
"Alright, Hermione... one more big push this time, and the worst should be over," Poppy said.  
  
Bearing down heavily, Hermione screamed as she felt the baby's head pass.  
  
"Keep pushing!" Poppy encouraged.  
  
Grunting, Hermione pushed until she could push no more, and just as she was about to give up, she felt the rest of her child slide from her body. Sobbing with a mixture of joy and relief, she collapsed against Severus' chest as Poppy hurriedly cleaned and examined their newborn child.  
  
"You did it, love!" Severus whispered hoarsely, as he gathered her into his arms. A moment later, he looked up at Poppy just as she laid the child across Hermione's chest.  
  
"Congratulations," she smiled, "You have another beautiful son."  
  
___________________________  
  
End Note: I hope the birth scene was up to your expectations! Im afraid that it may have seemed too "easy" to some of you, but as I have had two extremely easy deliveries myself, I didn't know how to write it any other way and still make it believeable. 


	13. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Where has the time gone? I can hardly believe that it's been two weeks since my last update! Oh, wow! When did ff.net get a "quick edit" feature? Now I don't have to reupload my chapters when I need to correct mistakes! Yeah!!!  
  
Baby Boy Snape finally has a name. Keep reading to find out!  
  
Hugs to all of my readers for your infinite patience. More hugs and many thanks to all who have reviewed!  
  
All questions, comments and constructive criticism are welcome if you'd like to leave a review!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, etc. is the property of JK Rowling. I am not using them for profit, only for personal enjoyment.

* * *

Hermione leaned her head back against Severus' shoulder, a slight smile playing on her lips as her hands reached to carress the head of her newborn son.  
  
"Another boy..." she sighed.  
  
Severus let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding, as he tightened his arms around his wife and leaned in to kiss her brow. With a shaking hand, he reached out to touch child.  
  
"Ha!" he exclaimed in delight as the child began to cry.  
  
The moment was interrupted as Poppy finished tending to Hermione, and removed the child from his position on Hermione's chest. As she tended to the child, Severus tenderly stroked Hermione's hair, brushing a few damp locks away from her face.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked in concern, as Hermione closed her eyes and moaned.  
  
"There are no words, Severus," she replied. Turning to face him, she tilted her head for a kiss. The tender moment was interrupted by their son's cries. They both looked up at Poppy, who was smiling as she swaddled the child in warm blankets and approached the bed.  
  
"Perfectly healthy," she proclaimed as she placed the child in Hermione's arms. "I must say, Hermione, I have never tended to an easier delivery."  
  
Hermione grinned as she placed the child to her breast, letting out a content sigh as he latched on and began to suckle, "I admit, I am relieved to have been so fortunate."  
  
"I will give the three of you some time alone for now," Poppy smiled, "Would you like for me to fetch your mother?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Madame Pomfrey," Hermione glanced up at Poppy for a moment as she replied, before turning her attention back to her son.  
  
"Albus as well, if you don't mind," Severus added, never taking his eyes off of his wife and child.  
  
Enraptured by the infant at Hermione's breast, both of them were oblivious to Poppy's reply as she excused herself from the room, promising to return momentarily.  
  
"He looks like you," they said to each other at the same time. Laughing, they realized that this time, their child had inherited features from both parents. His shock of hair, dark as Severus', was not silky as Samuel's had been at birth. Rather, it had a texture that Hermione was sure would curl as it grew in. His eyes, open wide in wonder as he suckled, were dark sapphire blue as Samuel's were at birth, likely to darken to the near black of his father's eyes, but were set wide like his mother's eyes.  
  
"Lucky boy... he has inherited your nose, not mine," Severus smiled as he reached out and gently touched his son's small button nose.  
  
"I like your nose," Hermione giggled, as Severus looked at her and scoffed.  
  
After a few more moments of inspecting the child's hands (he had Severus' long fingers) and feet, Hermione placed the child, content and sleeping, in Severus' arms.  
  
"Are you disappointed?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
Severus looked at her in confusion. "Disappointed? You have graced me with yet another perfect son. A better gift I could not imagine, nor want. Whyever would I be disappointed?"  
  
"I had thought that you were hoping for a girl," Hermione replied quietly.  
  
"So did I," Severus admitted, "One of each, I thought, would make the perfect family. But now you have given me another son," he looked down at the infant in his arms, "and as I hold him in my arms, I can not imagine having it any other way."   
  
"Besides," he continued, "Now, Samuel has a brother. Brothers are... special." A flash of melancholy shadowed his eyes as he continued, "As a child, I always wished for a brother."  
  
"You did?" Hermione asked, a sad smile playing on her face as she imagined the lonely childhood her husband must have had. Hermione had never wanted for love and affection, her parents provided it in abundance, yet she knew the loneliness of being an only child. Yet, she could never imagine dealing with it in an abusive home as Severus had.  
  
As if he were reading her mind, Severus replied, "When I was very young, I had thought that having a sibling would have eased my pain and loneliness. But as I grew older, I realized how selfish it was for me to wish for a sibling, who would have been subjected to the same abuse, just for the sake of my having a companion."  
  
A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek, as Severus continued, "Our sons will never know loneliness. They will never want for love."  
  
Hermione looked into his glistening eyes, "Our sons will know the comfort of their father's hands, never pain."  
  
"My pain was more emotional, rather than physical," Severus rasped, "My sons will never cower in the corner while their mother suffers their father's wrath, wondering when he will turn on them."  
  
Severus inhaled deeply, and chuckled as he let out a shuddering breath, "Who knew that children would turn me into a pile of mush?"  
  
Hermione smiled, relieved that he had found a moment of levity in the conversation, "Your secret is safe with me," she said as she reached up and brushed a single tear from his cheek.  
  
Severus quickly reached to dry his eyes with his sleeve as he heard the door opening, looking down to his son once again as Poppy re-entered the room.  
  
"Your mother will be in shortly," she smiled, "She is just now putting Samuel to bed, and wants to go find Remus, which gives us plenty of time to get you cleaned up before visitors arrive."  
  
"A bath would be wonderful," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Would you mind the baby while I assist Hermione to the bath?" Severus asked.  
  
"It would be my pleasure," Poppy smiled brilliantly as she extended her arms to receive the child.  
  
As Hermione began to ease herself out of the bed, Severus stood and scooped her up into his arms.  
  
"Severus! I assure you that childbirth has not rendered me unable to walk!"  
  
"Humor me, Hermione," he grinned, "I have a lot to make up for."  
  
Hermione sighed in resignation as she allowed Severus to carry her to the bathroom. As he set her on her feet and turned to close the door behind them, he wobbled unsteadily.  
  
"I should never have allowed you to carry me," she bit her lip and frowned, "You are still recovering, yourself."  
  
"Do not fret over me, Hermione," Severus admonished as he embraced her, hiding a slight grimace of pain as his head began throbbing mildly. Recognizing the signs of an oncoming headache, he quickly drew her bath water. Adding a healing potion to her water, he assisted her into the tub before disrobing himself. "I will leave you to soak while I shower," he said quietly as he padded over to the shower stall, "Do not get out of the bath until I am back to assist you."  
  
"Yes, Professor," Hermione replied dryly.  
  
"Ten points for your cheek, Miss Granger!" Severus feigned a sneer.  
  
"Mrs. Snape!" Hermione huffed playfully, "Need I remind you?"  
  
"As if I could ever forget!" Severus smiled as he closed the shower door behind him, reveling in the feel of the warm water that soon began to wash over him, as he fought to keep his headache at bay. He was determined not to let anything ruin this glorious day.  
  
Hermione slowly lowered herself into the luxurious foam of bubbles, sinking in until the water was up to her chin, and soaking away the blood and sweat of childbirth. Closing her eyes, she nearly fell asleep as she listened to the water pounding in the shower behind her. Losing all sense of time, she was startled when Severus approached a while later. Robed in only a fleece dressing gown, he knelt beside her and began to wash her back.  
  
"Mmmmm..." Hermione moaned contently, "That feels good."  
  
"Would you like your hair washed as well?" He asked softly.  
  
"If you don't mind freshening the water for me, first" she replied, accepting his offer. Her hair was tangled and matted, and still damp with sweat, and she wouldn't feel completely refreshed without a thorough shampooing.  
  
As the water drained, Severus helped Hermione to reposition herself so that she could lean her head under the fresh water that was now streaming from the tap. As he began to work the shampoo into her hair, Hermione reveled in the feel of his fingers working her scalp.  
  
"Ahhhh..." she moaned.  
  
Chuckling, Severus massaged her scalp harder, "Ooohhh... Severus..." Hermione sighed.  
  
Leaning in, he whispered silkily into her ear, "I anticipate the day that I can make you moan and say my name under... different circumstances."  
  
Closing her eyes, Hermione tilted her head back and rinsed her hair under the running water. When she finished, she opened her eyes and sighed regretfully, "I have spent so much time aching for you, Severus. And now, it will be even longer before we can..."  
  
Severus reached his arm out to her as she rose to her feet, assisting her out of the bathtub before stepping behind her and wrapping a large towel around her. Embracing her from behind, he nipped at her ear and nuzzled her neck as he promised, "It will be worth the wait."  
  
With a sigh, Hermione turned to face him, kissing him tenderly, "Yes... it will be," she smiled.  
  
When Hermione and Severus emerged from the bathroom a short while later, they found that Elizabeth and Remus had arrived. Elizabeth was holding her newborn grandson in her arms, gazing at him lovingly with tears in her eyes, as Remus stood beside her with his arm around her waist. They both looked up and smiled brightly at the proud parents as Severus assisted Hermione back into bed. Poppy, who had freshened the bed with clean linens while they were bathing, was waiting nearby to administer healing potions to Hermione. Severus lovingly tucked a blanket around his wife as she quickly drank the contents of the goblet that Poppy handed to her.  
  
Between the potions that Severus had added to the bath water and those that Poppy administered to her, Hermione felt near immediate relief from the strain of childbirth.  
  
After she was made comfortable, Remus approached the bed, leaning in to embrace Hermione and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Congratulations, Hermione," he said softly. Standing upright once again, he turned to shake Severus' hand, "And you, as well, Severus!"  
  
Severus couldn't supress a grin as he accepted Remus' hand, grasping it tightly in his own and shaking it firmly.  
  
"Mum?" Hermione smiled in amusement. Her mother had not spoken since she had arrived, totally enraptured with the child in her arms, and looked as though she was not about to let him go.  
  
Looking up, Elizabeth smiled softly at her daughter. "He's beautiful, Hermione!"  
  
"Are you going to share?" Remus asked in amusement as he stepped closer to Elizabeth, who laughed as she reluctantly placed the child in Remus' arms, "Sorry," she whispered. After placing a gentle kiss on the child's brow, she finally turned and approached her daughter's bedside. Hermione held her arms out and embraced her mother tearfully. A moment later, Elizabeth turned to face Severus, and drew him into her arms, embracing him lovingly.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Elizabeth dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief and asked, "What is his name?"  
  
Prior to recent events, Hermione and Severus had pored over baby name books that she had purchased months earlier. While they had easily chosen a girl's name, they had never come to agreement on a boy's name. Hermione had insisted on letting Severus name the child, since she alone had chosen the name for their firstborn, yet she held the right to veto if she didn't like the name of his choosing. Still, their son had arrived and they had not settled on a name. 

Severus now had a name in mind, but had not yet suggested it to Hermione, for want of an appropriate middle name as well.  
  
Hermione shrugged and looked at Severus, who shrugged in return. They were all laughing at the silent exchange when Albus entered the room, his eyes twinkling brighter than they had in many weeks.  
  
"It is good to walk into a room filled with smiling faces and laughter," he smiled. "A welcome change, if I may say so," he continued as he approached Severus. Placing his hand firmly on Severus' shoulder, he said, "Congratulations, son."  
  
At this, Severus had a fit of inspiration. "We were just discussing the fact that we have yet to choose a name for our son," he explained to the Headmaster.  
  
"Indeed," Albus smiled as Remus placed the child in his arms.  
  
Stepping up to Hermione's bedside, Severus reached for her hand. "What do you think of 'Nathaniel'?" He asked her.  
  
Smiling, Hermione whispered, "Nathaniel..." she paused for a moment, trying to remember if the name had a special meaning," Oh... 'Gift of God'. It's perfect."  
  
"Nathaniel Albus Snape," Severus smiled as he met the Headmaster's eyes, which were now twinkling even brighter as they glistened with tears. 


	14. Chapter 13

Author's Note: My sincerest thanks to those who are still with me. Please see the Yahoo group for details about the delay.  
  
Another chapter of Snape family fluff, and setting up for possible future relationships, before we move on with the plot. Please bear with me, and hopefully soon we'll see more of the snarky, sexy Severus that we all know and love in the chapters to follow. But for now, I should warn you... he's complete and utter mush.

All questions and comments are welcome if you would like to leave a review!

Thank you to _all_ of my readers and reviewers, without whom I may have given up on my story during the past few hectic months of my life. Hugs and love to each and every one of you!

Disclaimer: Borrowed most of the characters and places from JK Rowling. Not using them for profit, only for personal enjoyment.

* * *

The Headmaster of Hogwarts, who was always the one who seemed to know exactly what to do or say in any situation, found himself speechless as he looked upon the child in his arms. It was not the first child to carry his name, but quite possibly the first that had touched him so deeply.   
  
Nearly two decades earlier, he had taken a repentant Severus under his wing, acting as a mentor to the misguided young man. But over the years, Albus had come to regard Severus as a son, and he felt as though the younger man's children were the grandchildren that he never had.  
  
The silence in the room was broken a few moments later as the infant began to squirm in his arms, and let loose with a hungry squall.   
  
Albus smiled as he leaned in to place a kiss on Nathaniel's forehead before stepping forward to place the hungry child in Hermione's arms. Turning to Severus, he pulled him into a fatherly embrace and whispered, "I am honored, son."  
  
It was Severus' turn to find himself at a loss for words as Albus uttered those four words. Albus had used the word 'son' when speaking with Severus many times over the years, but only now did it finally sink in what the wizened wizard was inferring when he used that endearment. Severus had realized many years earlier that he felt a similar affection for the older wizard... Albus had become the father figure that Severus had yearned for, but never had, in his youth. And though Severus had never said it in so many words, Albus was the first and, until Hermione, the only person that Severus had ever considered to be not only a true friend, but his own family.  
  
Severus was not often openly demonstrative in showing his affections, but this time he made no attempt to hide the emotion that he felt as he responded by returning the Headmaster's embrace with a ferocity that he usually reserved for private moments with his wife and children.  
  
"I believe it is time for me to take my leave," Albus spoke quietly, smiling as he let go of Severus and stepped away a moment later. "There will be plenty of time later for me to become acquainted with the newest member of the Snape family. For now, I shall leave you to spend time bonding with your son and his beautiful mother."  
  
Remus excused himself as well, taking a moment to hug and kiss both Hermione and Nathaniel before grasping Severus' hand in a firm handshake, "Congratulations again, Severus."  
  
Elizabeth reached out to touch Remus' arm affectionately as he approached her. He paused for a moment, placing a gentle kiss on her temple, as she asked him to wait for her while she bid her daughter and newest grandson goodnight. After assuring Hermione that she would be right next door to care for Samuel, she and Remus took their leave.  
  
Poppy, who had faded into the background while everyone became acquainted with the new arrival, bustled over to the bed to check on Hermione and Nathaniel one last time. "I am rather glad to see that he is nursing quite well, already," she smiled as she peered at the infant, who was suckling contently at his mother's breast. "I suppose you are both faring well enough for me to leave you for the night."  
  
Noticing that Severus looked quite fatigued, she gazed intently at him as she continued, "I'll return to check up on all of you in the morning."  
  
"Thank you, Poppy," Severus said as he made to walk her to the door.   
  
Poppy paused for a moment in the doorway, "I do mean _all_ of you, Severus. You aren't looking well. Have you taken your potion?" she asked curtly.  
  
"Yes," Severus sighed impatiently, "though it does little," he admitted as he saw her narrow her eyes suspiciously.  
  
"Hmph," Poppy tutted, thinking for a moment before she continued, "I will have to pay a visit to young Mr. Malfoy and see what is keeping him. He should have had time enough to brew the stronger potion that I requested by now."  
  
"Draco, I'm sure, has had a full day teaching my classes," Severus reminded her, smiling proudly. "Not to mention, trying to keep my Slytherins in line," he added with a smirk. "No need to bother him. I assure you, I will be fine after a good night's sleep."  
  
"It has been rather a full day for you, hasn't it?" Poppy asked with an indulgent smile, before adding sternly, "I _will_ see Draco about that potion, and you see that you _do_ get some rest, and Hermione as well. There is plenty of help available for both of you, if you need it. And for once, _don't_ be stubborn about it, Severus. Your family _needs_ you to get well."  
  
With a curt nod, Severus acknowledged her orders, sighing with relief as he closed the door behind her. He paused for a moment, leaning against the door and rubbing his hands wearily across his eyes, willing his headache to go away. Opening his eyes again, he smiled as he caught sight of Hermione nourishing their newborn son, and tried to push the pain aside before making his way back over to them.  
  
Kneeling beside her, he caught her lips in a tender kiss. As he pulled away, his eyes narrowed in concern, "Can I get you anything, love?"  
  
"Come to think about it, I'm rather famished!" Hermione replied with an impish smile.  
  
Severus returned her smile, placing a kiss on her forehead before replying, "Let me see what I can do." Not wanting to disturb the nursing child, he crossed to the other side of the room before summoning a house elf and placing an order for a light meal for Hermione and himself. He waited for dinner to arrive before returning to Hermione's side, carrying a tray of food, only to find his wife and son curled up on the bed, asleep. 

After gently placing the tray on the bedside table, Severus gently padded across the room to the nursery to peek in on his other son, who was sleeping soundly. He peered into the crib and reached to gently brush a lock of hair off of Samuel's brow as he whispered, "You have a new brother, Samuel." Smiling wistfully, he added, "Nathaniel is very lucky to have you." He bent over to place a soft kiss to the Samuel's forehead, before tucking him in.

"Goodnight, son," he whispered as he left the room.

Returning to Hermione's bedside, he gently removed the sleeping infant from her arms. Nathaniel stirred as Severus held him in his arms, his eyes shining with the love that he felt for his family as he gazed at the child.

"Let's get you dressed, shall we?" He asked quietly, reaching for the baby clothing that Hermione had laid out earlier in the day, as he began to untuck the corners of the warm blanket that his son had been swaddled in. Laying Nathaniel gently on the other side of the bed, Severus smirked to himself as he gently tried to ease a baby gown over the infant's head, "It doesn't seem so long ago that your brother was small like you. I rather think I should remember how to do this."

After only a bit of fumbling (due to fatigue more than lack of recent experience), Severus finished dressing Nathaniel and eased a pair of booties onto the feet of the squirming infant, smiling proudly as he completed his task. After once again swaddling him in the soft blanket, he eased himself into the rocking chair near the bed and began talking to his son.

"You truly are a gift, Nathaniel," he smiled as he kissed his son's forehead.

"In the morning, you will meet your brother Samuel," he continued quietly. "You are lucky to have a big brother, you know? Having a brother means that you will always have a friend. Having an _older_ brother means that he will always be there to protect you, in case..."

He sighed, his brow furrowing with pain as he continued in a hoarse whisper, "In case I can't be."

"But I promise that as long as I am here, I will always protect you," he vowed, "I will not rest until I am sure that our world will be safe place... for all of you."

He held his son protectively to his chest as he continued to rock him, not wanting to let go even as the child drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Severus was beginning to drift off, as well. His eyes grew increasingly heavy, his rocking motions slowing, nearly coming to a halt before he was jolted awake by a knock on the door. His brow furrowed in frustration as he wondered who would be calling on them at such a late hour. 

After easing himself to his feet and attempting to lay the child in the cradle, Severus heard the visitor rapping on the door again. Severus swore silently as Nathaniel began to stir. He gently plucked the child back out of the cradle and carried him with him across the room, finally opening the door with an irritated scowl on his face. "What do you wa..." he began to snarl, only to find that nobody was there. Poking his head through the door, he glanced down the corridor and saw the retreating form of Draco Malfoy.

"Draco," he called quietly.

When nobody had answered to Draco's knocking, he assumed that they must have been sleeping, and felt guilty as he turned to face a disheveled Severus in the corridor. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he saw the child in Severus' arms and realized the reason for the delay.

His smile was apologetic as he approached Severus outside of his quarters, "Sorry to disturb you, Severus."

Severus quickly waved off the young man's apology, as he ushered him into the room. "You are welcome here any time, Draco," he said, before raising his eyebrow inquisitively, "though, one must wonder what brings you by at such a late hour."

Grinning sheepishly, Draco reached out his hands, holding a goblet of potion, "I wanted to get it to you earlier, but it has been quite an... eventful day."

"For me as well," Severus smirked as he motioned for Draco to set the goblet on the table.

"So I see," Draco smiled, "Congratulations, Severus."

"Thank you, Draco," Severus nodded with a small grin, "And thank you for the potion, as well. I do hope that it wasn't too much of an imposition. I know that you have had a busy day."

"Not at all," Draco smiled. "And I am sorry that I could not get it to you sooner, but I needed a few fresh ingredients that you didn't have in store. I couldn't get out until after dinner, and didn't even have a chance to begin brewing it until I did the Slytherin's bed check. I've brewed a cauldronfull, and will bottle the rest and bring it to you in the morning."

Taking a hesitant step closer, Draco peered at the child in Severus' arms, "He's quite... er... small. And... er... cute," he added with a grin.

Severus smirked and nodded, raising an eyebrow as he offered the child to Draco. The young man took a step back, stuttering, "I... I... don't know..." his face flushed crimson, "it's just... I've never... and... he's so small!"

Severus chuckled as he motioned for Draco to sit on the sofa, "Only for a moment, Draco. I really do need to take that potion."

"Er... well..." Draco looked at the sleeping child again, sighing as he sat on the edge of the sofa and stiffly held out his arms.

"Relax, Draco," Severus urged him, "sit back. Bend your arm, put it up there," he directed as Draco shifted into the corner of his seat, propping his elbow on the arm of the sofa as Severus placed Nathaniel in his arms, "be sure to keep his head supported."

"Er..." Draco flushed again as he asked, "What do I do?"

"Don't drop him," Severus replied dryly, smirking as he saw the look of panic that briefly flashed across Draco's face.

Draco chuckled, and as he began to relax he shifted the child into a more comfortable position. He only held Nathaniel for a minute or two while Severus took his potion, and his face showed a mixture of relief and reluctance as Severus reached down to take the child from his arms.

Raising to his feet, Draco excused himself, "I had better get back to bottling the rest of that potion." He tentatively reached out his hand, and sighed wistfully as he caressed Nathaniel's cheek with his forefinger. If he could have found the words to speak, he would have told Severus that seeing the man find happiness gave him hope for his own future.

Taking a moment to mask his emotions, he finally looked up at Severus, smiling as he bid him good night.

After the young man had left the room, Severus sighed. It didn't take a Legilimens to know what Draco was thinking. Severus could see so much of himself in the young man, which was one of the reasons he had taken him under his wing. He wanted to do for Draco what Albus had done for Severus over the years. He only hoped that Draco would not turn into the embittered man that Severus had been before he found his love.

But Severus knew that if he could find happiness after so long, that it was not too late for Draco.

"One day, you'll have it too, Draco," he whispered as the door closed behind the younger man.

* * *

End note: For those of you who do not visit my Yahoo group, I just wanted to add a final note here. Again, to apologize for the delay. But also, to let you know that my updates may continue to be erratic, possibly few and far between as I am going to be working two jobs as of this week. I WILL be finishing all of my stories... so don't worry if you don't see an update for a while. 


	15. Chapter 14

Hello, dear readers!  
  
This was a tough chapter to write. I have had a lot of the story written for a long time now, but it's these transitional chapters that have been holding me back, along with the lack of free time to get it posted.  
  
Thank you to all l of my readers and reviewers! Without you, I would have let real life take over and quit writing a long time ago. But knowing that I have the support of so many wonderful people continues to give me the encouragement that I need to continue!  
  
Again, I assure you that I will not abandon this story! I only hope that you haven't become too discouraged with my lack of updates.  
  
Love and hugs, Marione

* * *

Chapter 14  
  
Severus gently lay his sleeping newborn son in the cradle before easing himself into bed next to his wife. Curling up beside her, he gently pulled her into his arms and buried his face into her disheveled mane of hair. Inhaling her scent and feeling the warmth of her skin against his, he sighed softly. Finally, he felt as though he was _home_.  
  
For the first time in weeks, he fell into a natural slumber. Never hearing the child or his wife stir a few hours later, he was only vaguely aware of her crawling back into bed beside him, cradling the child to her breast as she lay on her side, facing him as she nursed the infant. Though he only opened his eyes for a moment, the beautiful vision of mother and child lying contently beside him remained in his subconscious as he slept that night. For once, he was free of the nightmares that had been plaguing him for what seemed to be an eternity.  
  
Upon awaking early the next morning, as Hermione and the baby continued to sleep, he crept out of bed and into the nursery to greet his firstborn son, whom he could hear talking (rather, babbling) to himself. To Severus' surprise, he opened the door to find Samuel tottering across the room, toward his parents' suite.  
  
Awed that the child had managed to climb out of his crib, Severus jaw dropped as he stood in shock for a moment before sweeping into the room and scooping his son into his arms.  
  
"You _are_ a clever boy, aren't you?" his asked proudly. The wry grin on his face changed to a mock scowl and his eyes narrowed as he continued, "Perhaps a bit _too_ clever for your own good... or mine, at that."  
  
Squirming to get down and continue his explorations, Samuel giggled. Chuckling at his son's antics, Severus set him back onto his feet. "Follow me, Samuel. It is time to meet your brother."  
  
When Severus returned to the room, Hermione was awake and sitting up in bed with Nathaniel awake in her arms. Upon seeing his mother, Samuel scampered across the room ahead of Severus, though Severus' much longer legs allowed them to reach the bedside simultaneously.  
  
"Mum-mum-mum..." Samuel chattered happily as he tried to propel himself onto the bed. Severus reached down to lift him, before settling down on the bed and stretching his legs out in front of him. Samuel settled onto his lap and spent the early morning hours becoming acquainted with his new sibling.  
  
Nearly an hour later, as the Snape family lounged happily together on the bed, they were startled by a frantic knocking on the door from the nursery. Severus reached for his wand and nearly leaped out of bed just as Elizabeth Granger threw open the door and swept into the suite, obviously just out of bed as she was still clad in her dressing gown.  
  
"Oh!" She breathed in relief as she spied Samuel in bed with Hermione, "He's with you!"  
  
Blushing furiously, she began to apologize as she approached the bed, "I'm so sorry... it was silly of me to think otherwise. It's just that I found the crib empty. Only, it's not like he could have wandered off by himself, now could he?"  
  
"Well, actually..." Severus smirked.  
  
"He didn't!" Elizabeth and Hermione gasped simultaneously.  
  
"Indeed, he did. Or, would have, if I hadn't caught him in the act," Severus said.  
  
"Goodness!" Elizabeth covered her mouth in shock, "And I never heard him! If something had happened to him... and on my watch! Oh, dear! He could have wandered into the corridor... gotten lost in the castle... or..."  
  
"Mum, don't! You couldn't have known that he was out of the crib..."  
  
"And I rather doubt that he would have managed to get through the suite and out the door without Hermione or myself noticing," Severus assured her.  
  
Elizabeth smiled nervously, "I suppose you are quite right. It's just that, with all that has been going on..."  
  
"We've all been on edge, Elizabeth," Severus sighed regretfully at the sudden reminder of the issue of their safety.  
  
Hermione reached up to grasp her mother's hand, "It's alright, Mum."  
  
Elizabeth nodded as she ran her free hand through her disheveled locks. "Oh... I must look a fright!" She exclaimed as she turned deliberately away from Severus view and blushed.  
  
"Don't worry about Samuel this morning, Mum," Hermione said, "You go on to get ready for breakfast. I'll see you after."

* * *

After Elizabeth left, Severus summoned a house elf to provide breakfast for Hermione, Samuel and himself in their suite. He had nearly forgotten the joy of sharing a meal with his family in private. When he was teaching, he was required to sit most meals in the Great Hall. Over the past few weeks, he hadn't even had the chance to do that, either, and was feeling much more content than he had in a long time now that he was resuming a normal family life.  
  
Even so, there was still much on his mind. After finishing his meal, he sighed, "I ought to go meet with Albus this afternoon. There is much to discuss."  
  
"About?" Hermione asked, frowning at her husband, hoping that he wasn't making plans to resume the search for Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Us," he replied, to which Hermione raised her eyebrow quizzically. "You. Me. The children. What we are going to do to ensure your - _our_ - safety."  
  
"I thought we were safe here, inside Hogwarts."  
  
Severus sighed, "I have little doubt that we are. However, I can't keep my family locked up in the dungeon forever. I intend to speak with Albus regarding other arrangements."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.  
  
"I have been thinking a lot about the situation," Severus began to explain, "ever since my return."  
  
"Go on," she urged when he hesitated.  
  
"I think it may be best if we relocate," he sighed, "and I am quite sure that Albus knows of a number of safe houses, from which we can choose one to take up temporary residence."  
  
"You want to go into hiding? Isolate me from my friends and family?" Hermione fumed.  
  
"Of course not!" he snapped. "You will not be in total isolation. However, Albus will be our secret keeper, and only a select few individuals will be informed of our whereabouts."  
  
"It seems as though you've got this all planned out. When, pray tell, were you planning on discussing this with me?" Hermione hissed as she rose to her feet, her hands curled into fists at her side.  
  
"Albus broached the subject with me a few weeks back, though I originally scoffed at the idea. I was sure that we would have the Malfoy situation under control by the time the baby arrived."

"But over the past couple of days, I've been thinking a lot about it. I didn't want to say anything to you until I spoke with Albus again. But you are right. I should have discussed it with you first. Forgive me for presuming to plan any life changes without your input," he apologized wearily, hoping to avoid a row with his wife.  
  
"I want to stay," Hermione stated indignantly. "I will not be run out of my home!"  
  
"You would rather remain locked away in the dungeon, indefinitely?" he scoffed.  
  
"Hogwarts is the only home I know!"  
  
"I rather thought that your home was wherever the children and I happen to be. So long as we're together, does it matter where we live?"  
  
Hermione turned away and began to pace the length of the room. Turning back to him a moment later, her eyes shone as she replied hoarsely, "No, I suppose it doesn't matter. But that doesn't change the fact that I don't want to go. I'm content here."  
  
"At least promise to think about it. You might change your mind if you spend much more time cooped up in our suite."  
  
She bit her lip thoughtfully as she nodded, "I'll think about it."  
  
"I still need to speak with Albus," he sighed, "I promise that I will not make any decisions without you, but I would like to have a plan in place, in the event that you change your mind."

* * *

Both chidren were napping when Elizabeth returned a short while later to visit her daughter, and Severus took the opportunity to visit the Headmaster. He nodded a greeting towards her, sweeping silently past her as she entered the room, her arms full of letters and packages.

"Word spreads quickly around here!" she laughed as she set the lot down on the table, where Hermione was sitting in silence, nursing a cup of tea. "Well wishes and baby gifts from your friends, I presume."

Hermione graced her mother with a soft smile as she continued to sip her tea.

"Hermione, darling. Something wrong?"

Hermione sighed, "Severus wants to leave."

Startled, Elizabeth gasped, "Leave you and the children?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. "He wants for _us_ to leave. To go someplace safe," she explained. "As if Howarts isn't," she scoffed.

"Is that the _only_ reason he wants to go?" Elizabeth asked, sensing that Hermione hadn't given her the full story.

"Well... not exactly," Hermione admitted. "He feels like he's keeping me prisoner in our own home. He thinks that I need a change in atmosphere, I suppose."

Elizabeth paused in contemplation for a moment before saying quietly, "I think he has the right idea."

"You do?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Darling, think about it this way," Elizabeth began, "The two of you never had a proper honeymoon, and the nearly the entirety of your marriage Severus has had other obligations. The two of you, and the children, have never had the time to _just be._ Wouldn't you enjoy having time alone together, as a family. Just the four of you?"

"I hadn't thought of it that way," Hermione admitted. "I suppose I was in too much shock when he sprung it on me to consider that aspect of his idea."

She bit thoughtfully on her lip for a moment, getting lost in her thoughts until Nathaniel's cries disrupted her reverie.

"Oh! Allow me!" Elizabeth gushed as she swept across the room and scooped the infant out of the cradle, cooing and fussing over him as she rejoined Hermione at the table. "Is he hungry?"

Hermione shook her head, "Probably not yet. We had a long nursing session before his nap, and he didn't sleep very long. But, if he begins fussing for you, I'll feed him again."

As Nathaniel settled in Elizabeth's arms, she looked to Hermione again, "Well... are you going to open those or not?" she asked, nodding to indicate the parcels on the table.

Hermione smiled as she began reading her letters. "From Harry. And it looks like one from Ron, as well," she grinned as she opened a second letter. Moments later, she reached for one of the packages, opening it to find a knitted baby blanket from Ginny and a matching knitted ensemble from Mrs. Weasley. Smiling, she set them aside and opened the final package. Inside was a hand-carved mahogany music box. She opened the lid, and a lilting tune filled the room.

"It's beautiful!" Elizabeth gasped in appreciation, "Who is it from?"

A quizzical look on her face, Hermione rummaged through the paper, but found no note attached. "I don't know. Probably came with either Harry's or Ron's letter."

Hermione closed the lid of the music box and smiled at the thoughtfulness of her friends.


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **Short though it may be, I do think that this chapter was worth the wait, and I hope you all think so as well. And so, the plot thickens. Enjoy!

Thank you to all of my readers!

All questions, comments and constructive criticism are welcome if you would like to leave a review.

* * *

By lunchtime, Severus had not yet returned to their quarters, so Hermione invited Elizabeth to visit for the remainder of the afternoon. After a light meal and tea, Elizabeth took Samuel to the nursery to entertain him while Hermione tended to Nathaniel.  
  
Hermione lifted the lid of the music box that she had received that morning, presumably from one of her two best friends, and settled herself down into the rocking chair as she nursed her newborn son. She nearly nodded off to the soft tinkling melody as Nathaniel fell asleep at her breast, and was barely awake when she decided that it was time to settle him down into the cradle, before falling wearily into her own bed a short while later. She barely had the mind to reach her hand to the bedside table and close the lid on the music box just as she succumbed to her fatigue.

* * *

"Hermione," a soft voice called, sounding far away.  
  
"Hermione," a little louder as the voice grew closer, and then somebody was shaking her.  
  
"Wake up, love," she felt warm breath caressing her neck as she recognized her husband's voice coming from beside her in the bed as he reached out to brush her disheveled hair away from her face.  
  
She moaned as she struggled to roll over and open her eyes. It felt as though she was paralyzed for a moment, before she finally managed to move onto her side as her eyelids fluttered open.  
  
"Severus..." she rasped, "... 'm so tired."  
  
"I hate to wake you," warm arms enveloped her, pulling her close as her husband whispered into her ear. "Only, it's nearly dinner time."  
  
Finally finding the strength to open her eyes, she looked into her husband's face, frowning as she muttered, "Already? But we just finished lunch."  
  
"You've been sleeping for hours."  
  
Feeling quite disoriented, Hermione managed to bring her hand to her face and rub furiously at her eyes, trying to wake herself.  
  
"The children?" she asked wearily as she became more lucid.  
  
"Samuel has gone to dinner with your mother. Nathaniel has been sleeping all afternoon as well."  
  
"Still?" Frowning, Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed as she struggled to sit up. She rose, a bit unsteadily, to her feet and padded across the short distance between the bed and the cradle. Kneeling down at her sleeping son's side, she caressed his cheek as she whispered his name.  
  
"Nathaniel."  
  
When he didn't respond, Hermione looked frantically to Severus as she leaned into the cradle to check on her son more closely. She breathed a sigh of relief as she watched his chest rising and falling steadily as he continued to sleep. She looked up again to Severus, who was now standing by her side, his brow furrowed in concern.  
  
"I can't believe he's still sleeping!" Hermione smiled wearily, "I think we should wake him, or he'll be up all night long."  
  
Severus reached into the cradle and scooped the child into his arms, gently prodding him until he woke. Nathaniel wriggled in his father's arms, opening his eyes for only a moment before he began to squeal discontentedly. "Shh... " Severus whispered, kissing his son's brow before handing him over to Hermione for feeding. Nathaniel fussed, refusing to nurse as his cries grew more furious. 

Still thoroughly fatigued, Hermione looked helplessly to her husband, who rushed to her side and gathered the child into his arms and cradled him to his chest as he began pacing the room, gently bouncing the infant as he tried to calm him.

"Something is wrong!" Hermione cried hoarsely.

Even knowing, through their experience with Samuel, that Nathaniel's behavior was not unusual, both Severus and Hermione were feeling unsettled as their newborn continued to wail.

"Get Poppy," Severus replied, trying to keep his voice calm even as his eyes betrayed his concern.

Hermione hurried to the fireplace, summoning Madame Pomfrey who arrived directly through the floo.

"Oh, dear," she tutted as she brushed the soot from her robes, "Has he been fussing long?"

Her voice shaking, Hermione explained Nathaniel's extended nap and odd behavior from the time that they forcibly woke him for his feeding.

Taking Nathaniel into her arms, the nurse examined him closely. She too, was beginning to feel quite unsettled, though she could find nothing evidently wrong with the child. None of them could put their finger on it, but something just didn't feel right.

After observing the baby's behavior for the better part of the next hour, once again examining him closely and assuring Hermione and Severus that there was nothing _physically_ wrong with their son, Poppy turned Nathaniel over to his father's care while she examined Hermione.

"How are you feeling, dear?" she asked.

"Just so tired..." Hermione muttered, "Not normal tired, but... I can't explain it, Madame Pomfrey. I feel almost as if I've been drugged."

Poppy looked concernedly into Hermione's eyes, "It may not be my place to say so, but I think you need to get out of this dungeon. A change in atmosphere and some fresh air would do all of you a world of good."

Hermione nodded, "I'm beginning to realize that."

Poppy smiled gently, squeezing her hand gently as she excused herself, realizing that she wasn't feeling quite herself after spending the past hour in the dungeons.

"If you have any further need of me, you know where to find me," she reminded them as she hurriedly took her leave. Urgently feeling the need for fresh air, she didn't return via floo, rather opting to walk the distance to the infirmary. The moment she walked into the corridor, she immediately felt as though she might retch. Stifling a sob as she covered her mouth, she stumbled as she hurriedly made her way up the staircase. Upon reaching the entrance hall, she rushed out the main door. Despite the bitterly cold winter air burning her lungs as she desperately inhaled, she felt immediate relief. Sobbing as she hurried back into the castle, she rushed to the headmaster's office.

For she just realized, after the fresh air had cleared her mind, that there had been dark magic in the air of the dungeons.

* * *

It took the better part of the evening to settle the child, who's wails eventually subsided into hiccuping sobs as he finally took comfort at his mother's breast. Nevertheless, he continued to pull away every few moments, squirming agitatedly in his mother's arms.

Hermione was growing irritable as Nathaniel continued to fuss. Severus, too, was increasingly growing agitated, desperately feeling that there was something wrong, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

An urgent knocking on the door was a welcome distraction, and Severus swept across the rooms to see who had come to call. He had barely opened the door when Albus and Remus pushed past him, their wands held out in front as they looked urgently around the room.

"Take the child and leave, Hermione," Albus commanded.

"Professor Dumbledore, what..." Hermione began in a panicked voice.

"There is no time to explain," Remus' voice betrayed his panic as he urged her,"Take Nathaniel and go to your mother's quarters. She and Samuel are waiting for you."

Severus, finally sensing what the problem might be, threw his cloak around Hermione's shoulders as he ushered her out the door, hurriedly kissing her before hissing, "Go!"

* * *

Hermione was shaking so badly, her teacup was rattling against it's saucer.

Nathaniel had settled down nearly immediately after their hasty exit from the dungeons, and was now sleeping contently in Elizabeth's arms as Samuel slept soundly in the bed.

Stifling one last sob as she set her tea on the table and pushed it away from her, she sighed, "What is going on down there, Mum?"

But Elizabeth knew no more than Hermione did about the situation in the dungeon. Albus had come to fetch Remus as they were strolling through the corridor with Samuel after dinner, telling her nothing but to return to her quarters and wait for Hermione to arrive.

Elizabeth smiled nervously as she tried to reassure her daughter, "Whatever it is, I'm sure they will take care of it."

"I knew something was wrong when I woke up. Especially when Nathaniel wouldn't wake. And then he just started screaming..." Hermione's voice shook nearly as bad as her hands as she reached again for her cup of tea.

At that moment, the door flew open and Severus swept into the room, tailed by Albus and Remus. He hurried over to Hermione, reaching for her hands as he asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes..." Hermione nodded, smiling nervously as she added, "and no. I'm frightened, Severus."

"We must leave, immediately," Severus said urgently.

"What..."

"We detected dark magic in the dungeons, Hermione," Remus said quietly.

"But, how..." Hermione whispered hoarsely.

"That's what I would like to know!" Severus snapped as he let go of her, running his hands wearily over his face.

"But with the wards... and besides, nobody has been in our quarters aside from those of us in this room. And..." Hermione's eyes grew wide, "Draco!"

"Do not even think it!" Severus hissed, "First of all, I would have noticed if Draco were casting dark spells in my presence. Besides, I do not believe for a second that Draco is capable of this sort of dark magic!"

"But who _could_ have done this?" Elizabeth asked.

"We intend to find out," Remus said as he placed his hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Until we do, I believe it to be unwise to remain in your quarters," Albus explained to Hermione, "For now, we have secured the dungeons. Remus will accompany you to collect your belongings while Severus and I finalize the plans for relocating your family."

* * *

Hermione could feel the change in the air the moment she returned to her quarters. It felt lighter - cleaner - somehow. The difference in the air was so drastic, how she did not detect the presence of dark magic earlier she did not know.

Sensing her train of thought, Remus squeezed her hand reassuringly, "It's not your fault, Hermione. The magic was such that it was nearly undetectable while in it's presence. Remember, neither Severus nor Poppy detected it, either. Poppy only realized it after she took leave of the dungeons."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"I say, it's rather overwhelming when you leave it's presence. Only then, is it obvious."

Remembering the rush that she felt when she fled the dungeons with Nathaniel, Hermione nodded in understanding.

Remus helped Hermione pack the essentials from her suite, leaving her to finish up on her own while he went to gather items from the nursery. Before closing her trunk, Hermione glanced around the room to see if she had missed anything. Her eyes landed on the bedside table, and she hurried to gather the music box. Placing it gently between her folded robes, she called to Remus, "I'm ready to go!" as she closed and locked the trunk.


	17. Chapter 16

Happy New Year, my dear readers!

I hope that those of you who are still with me will forgive me for such a long delay. I will not bore you with my excuses, but please know that not a day has gone by that I didn't intend to continue with this story.

I am more nervous about this chapter than I have ever been... even more so than when I posted the first chapter of my first story. After such a long time, it was hard for me to get back into the rythym of writing, and I'm not sure that I'll live up to any expectations that you may have. A lot still has to happen, and this is wherethe plot (yes, there is one!)really starts moving forward. I also apologize for any errors in the formatting. For some reason, everytime I try to use ffn's quick edit feature, my spacing gets knocked out of whack, and some words get shoved together. I've spent all evening trying to fix it, and finally decided that I may just be fighting a losing battle. So, ready or not, here it is. Hope you all enjoy!

As always, questions, comments and constructive criticism are welcome, and all reviews arevery muchappreciated.

Hugs,

Marione

* * *

The ascent from the dungeons was made in relative silence, occasional words spoken only in hushed voices as not to alert anyone to the imminent departure of the Snape family. Remus had instructed Hermione to leave most of the packed trunks just inside the entrance of the family's living quarters, only carrying the essentials that would be needed for the first day away from the castle in a trunk that Remus was levitating ahead of them as they hurried to return to Elizabeth's quarters. The rest of the family's belongings would be delivered at a later time. 

"Hermione!" Hurried footsteps accompanied the voice that was calling to her from across the entrance hall, just as she had begun to climb the staircase to the next floor.

She paused, taking a deep breath before turning to see who had called her name. Remus had already turned, his hand held fast to his wand as he as he eyed the other man cautiously.

"Oh, hello Draco," she replied, trying to sound casual even as her voice trembled.

Looking concerned, Draco asked, "Going somewhere?"

"Just, er..." Hermione hesitated only a moment before making her excuses, "going to spend the night with my mum. So she can, er... help with the children."

Draco eyed her trunk, which Remus had let drop gently to the floor at their feet, as he asked, "Where's Severus?"

Hermione's eyes darted to Remus before she looked back to Draco and replied, "He's not... not feeling well. You know, his headaches..."

"Does he need another potion?"

"Er... no. He's just taken the last of what you left with him last evening. He shall be fine after a good night's sleep."

"Hermione," Draco reached out hesitantly, as though to touch her arm, before he pulled back. Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed.

"I'm sure that you have your reasons for not being truthful with me, Hermione."

"Draco, I..." Hermione stammered.

"You don't need to make excuses."

"Draco..." Hermione replied tearfully, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you..."

"Merlin..." Draco took a deep breath, "Your reasons are your own. All you have to do is tell me to bugger off, and _I will_! But please, do _not_ insult me by lying to me."

Remus began to step forward to intervene, just as Draco took a step back, "I don't know what I need to do to assure you that I am trustworthy. But I promise you, Hermione, that I will prove my loyalty," glancing meaningfully at Remus he continued, "to_ all_ of you."

"Draco!" Hermione called as he began to walk away, "Severus will speak to you about all of this. Soon, I am sure of it."

Draco turned, this time reaching out and taking her hand, "Take care of that family of yours."

"You know I will."

Draco nodded and walked away, slipping quietly through the main entrance to get a breath of air.

* * *

Draco cursed quietly to himself as he crossed the grounds. He had hoped that enough time had passed to have proved his loyalty and to gain Hermione's trust. He hadn't, and now they were leaving. 

"What do I have to do to prove myself?" he shouted his frustrations into the air as he reached the solitude of the forest.

"Maybe I can help you there, son," a voice whispered from beyond the trees.

Draco drew his wand and whirled about, "_You!"_ he gasped in shock as a figure emerged from the forest.

* * *

"So much for slipping away quietly," Remus muttered as he once again levitated the trunk and began to make his way up the stairs. Following closely behind, Hermione whispered quietly, "Do you think that we can trust him, Remus?" 

He raised an eyebrow as he glanced in her direction, asking, "Do you?"

"I... don't know," Hermione sighed. "I want to - because I know that Severus does. And I should trust his judgement. He knows Draco better than I, but... it's just not that easy for me. Although," she paused, remembering Draco's visit with Severus the night before, "I see how he looks at Severus. How much he seems to admire him. And he made the headache potion. And the look on his face when he held Nathaniel last night - he didn't know that I was awake, but I saw him -and he seemed so... so vulnerable. But, what if..." she hesitated, looking skeptically at Remus.

"It's all an act?" Remus voiced the thought for her.

She nodded sadly, her eyes downcast as they continued the trek to her mother's rooms, silently contemplating the situation with Draco. As they reached the floor where her mother's rooms were located, they could hear voices in the distance. Drawing closer, Hermione recognized the voices as belonging to her mother and her husband. It sounded as though they were quietly arguing. As she opened the door, she found Severus towering over Elizabeth, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he hissed, "I will not allow it!"

Elizabeth stood resolutely before him, "You have no right to forbid it."

Severus reached out and grabbed her shoulders, as if to shake her.

"Severus!" Hermione gasped.

"Unhand her," Remus growled as he stormed into the room.

Severus pulled Elizabeth roughly into his arms, embracing her as he hissed, "I'm so sorry. Only, I do not wish to see you in harms way."

"I won't be," Elizabeth replied firmly as she returned the embrace.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling as she witnessed the scene before her. What had brought about such a harsh reaction from her husband, who had never before treated her mother with anything less than respect?

"It's nothing, Hermione," Elizabeth tried to assure her, as she pulled away, her eyes glistening with tears.

"It is most certainly _not_ nothing," Severus demanded, glaring at Elizabeth who didn't even waver as she glared furiously back at him. If Hermione hadn't been so frightened of what was going on, she would have been amused by the sight of her her mother standing up to Severus, where most would have withered under the intensity of his gaze.

"Mum?"

She received no response. The battle of wills continued.

"Severus?"

Just when Hermione thought that she would have to step between the two of them, Severus broke eye contact with Elizabeth, flickering his eyes back and forth between mother and daughter for a moment, before turning to face Hermione.

"Your mother," he snapped, "has informed me of her intent to move out of the castle."

"What?" Hermione and Remus replied in unison.

Tearfully, Elizabeth turned to her daughter, "It is time for me to return to my cottage. You and the children are the reason that I have stayed so long, Hermione. Remus and I are not yet married, and I've got no business here once you are gone. I fear I've worn out my welcome."

Remus and Hermione were dumbstruck, and each opened their mouths to protest.

"Nonsense," a soft voice spoke up from the doorway before either of them could speak. Everybody turned to find the headmaster entering the room.

"You are more than welcome to stay, Elizabeth."

"I appreciate the offer, sir, but I can not take advantage of you kindness indefinitely."

"Hogwash," his eyes smiled sadly at heras he waved off her excuses, "You are taking advantage of nothing."

"I'm afraid that I must disagree, Headmaster," Elizabeth began.

"Albus, please, my dear," he corrected her gently.

"I'm sorry, Albus," Elizabeth grinned apologetically. "Your hospitality is appreciated, but I can not help but feel as though I'm taking advantage of your generosity," she held up her hand to silence the headmaster as he opened his mouth to protest. "I've stayed this long only because my daughter needed me."

"I need you," Remus reached out to place a hand on her shoulder.

"You have students that need you more," Elizabeth turned to smile at him as she reached for his hand, "I'll only be in the way."

"You could never be in the way," he tried to assure her as he kneeled before her.

"Only, then I would remain cooped up in my quarters while you're teaching classes or making your rounds. I can't live that way, Remus."

"I see," he growled as he stood and began to pace the room, "Then how do you intend to carry on here after we're married?"

"I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't mean..." she rose from her seat and glided over to him, falling into his embrace as he opened his arms to her.

Remus sighed, "I know you didn't," he tried to assure her, still sounding a bit put off, "I understand that you want the freedom to come and go as you please, and you feel that you won't have that freedom if you stay."

"You must know," he reached out, gently cupping her cheek as he turned her head to meet his eyes, "That I would never deny you that freedom. But -"

"You're afraid that I will be in danger," she finished his thoughts for him with a sad sigh.

Albus cleared his throat before continuing, "As I was saying, you would not be taking advantage of anyone. If anything, I feel as though we have all taken advantage of your kindness, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nearly choked as she gasped, "_My_ kindness?"

"Even before you took up residence in the castle, my dear. From the time the students arrived last fall."

Elizabeth looked at him skeptically, "How do you mean?"

"Do you remember helping me to comfort a few frightened Muggle-born first years the night of the welcoming feast?" Hermione reminded her.

"And the guest lectures you occasionally give the Muggle Studies classes?" Remus smiled.

"Not to mention the number of times I've heard Poppy praise how helpful you've been in the hospital wing. Especially during the flu outbreak, earlier this winter -sitting with the children and dispensing medicines while Poppy tended to more serious ailments," Albus' eyes were twinkling again as he added, "She has become quite fond of you, Poppy has."

"It was the least I could do," Elizabeth murmured, trying not to blush.

"I know that you expect nothing in return for your help, Elizabeth, and would likely be insulted if I offered compensation. But know this - you have more than earned your room and board. I will say it again - you are taking advantage of _nothing_."

Elizabeth sighed, blinking back tears, "I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll stay," Severus urged her.

"I... I will think about it. That is all I can promise for now."

"I trust that you will," Albus smiled. Turning then to Severus, "Shall we take our leave, then?"

Severus nodded, beckoning to Hermione to follow him from the sitting room to the bedroom, to retrieve the sleeping children. They lingered only long enough for Remus and Elizabeth to bid them goodbye before following Albus to his office.

* * *

"What brings you here?" Draco asked suspiciously of the familiar figure emerging from the woods. 

"You."

"What could you possibly want from me?" Draco scoffed.

"The question is, what do you want from me? I can offer you whatever you want.... money, power. The world can be yours, Draco, if only you ask it of me."

"You can't possibly offer me what I want," Draco sneered.

"And what is it that you want, Draco? The mudblood, perhaps?"

Draco gaped in shock for a moment before raging, "How dare you insinuate..."

"Admit it, Draco. You envy Snape and everything he has. And he has _her_! Come with me, Draco, and I will see to it that you get what your heart desires."

Draco lowered his wand for a moment, smiling wickedly at the shadowy figure before him.

* * *

Hermione and Severus, carrying the sleeping children, followed the headmaster to his office. As the gargoyle began to move, they were startled by a commotion coming from the entrance hall. As Albus rushed away, Severus ushered Hermione and the children up to the office. 

He threw a fistful of floo powder into the fire and shouted, "Lupin! Come through, quickly!"

"Stay here!" he hissed before kissing her swiftly and swept out of the office just as Remus emerged from the fireplace.

WhenSeverus reached the entrance hall, he was startled at the sight before him.

Draco was standing over the body of Lucius Malfoy, holding his wand to the unconscious man's throat.


End file.
